To A New Life!
by booknerd1522
Summary: When Chloe was younger she ran away because of her abilities, that she knew nothing about. Well now she is back, and making a better life and having new friends that she can rely on. There might be trouble along the way. suck at summary's! Hope you like review. Rated T for now might go up ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic! i love the darkest powers and think that there should be a sequel, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Charters :(**

Chloe is not your normal 17 year old. She has a secret and because of that secret she has moved away from her life as normal teenager. That secret is also known as **Nadia**, her wolf. Yes Chloe is a werewolf at an young age. She wasn't bitten so it wasn't the change straight away affect. She was born into the gene. Well you could also count the fact that when she was little her parents had her mutated, thinking that it would stop the gene coming through, but as luck would have it the Eddison Group betrayed them and enhanced Chloe's gene to make her the only successful super female werewolf. Of course the Eddison Group was certain that they would not know till the change actually happened when she was 16 but until then Chloe was to live a normal life without the knowledge to who she really was. This was all possible by wearing her pendant at all times.

When Chloe was 6 she lost her mother to cancer. Chloe was only little but she grew up understanding what happened. He dad became distant but gradually worked on to having a better relationship with Chloe. He made sure that she was well cared for and had everything that she wanted and needed. He gradually got into the working environment, getting promotion after promotion. Slowly Chloe would see less and less of her dad due to his trips across the globe, and would be dependant on her staff and friends for a life that she would later on call 'happy... I think?'

When Chloe was 16 she started noticing differences in her appearance, she wasn't classed as pretty but just not ugly, she would get a lot of spots one week and then the next be blemish free. Her hair would be greasy then soft and light. She was always worried what people though of her - Chloe the girl who's ugly and has no family or Chloe the girl who's beautiful and has everything. She also noticed that she could do a lot of other things that other couldn't, she could smell everything when she concentrated and would be faster and have better reflexes. Then one night, while her dad was away she had a dream that she turned into this beautiful golden wolf with bright blue eyes, the process was painful and slow but worth it in the end. She dreamt that she ran around her penthouse apartment that she and her dad lived in, knocking everything around and making a mess everywhere and having non stop fun. She was happy... until she woke up and realised that it actually happened.

She was so worried at what her dad would think. What would happen? Would her kicker her out? Call her a freak? She did the only thing she knew. She packed a bag filled with clothes and all her stuff that she couldn't part with, so basically a suitcase, and when to her her aunt Lauren and told her everything. Her aunt also shared information about her and that it was natural and in her nature and also explained about her mum and dad and what they had done to give her a normal life, but slowly figured out that the Eddison Group was the ones to blame and they would leave and Chloe would get used to being a werewolf.

A year later and Chloe is 17 and back with her aunt Lauren, complete with a new look and new attitude.

walking up to the penthouse apartment, Chloe was nervous while aunt Lauren was fiddling with a loose thread.

"Well here goes nothing." Chloe mumbled while reaching up to knock on the door.

The door slowly opened to a short man still in his blue pinstriped pj's "Chloe, is that you?"

**well here is the first chapter I hope you like it. I will try to update often, let me know what you think.**

**Booknerd1522 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter; Introducing Derek! I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any charters :(**

Derek is a moody 17 year old werewolf and he knows it. He is adopted into the Bae family. kit Bae took Derek in after he found him at the Eddison Group head quarters. Derek was there being experimented on with other young werewolves, making them into super werewolves. But after time when on Derek was the only one to survive making him the only super male werewolf. Kit also knows about there being a super female werewolf but she disappeared when her mother died of cancer when she was six, unlike Derek she knew nothing about her werewolf gene and she was presumed dead by the Eddison Group. But Kit knew better he found her and her father and would regular meeting about Chloe with her father and he would always report back the same that there was no change, Until she went missing and her father had a complete breakdown. Kit decided that he would stay close the Sunders and be there for when Chloe returned.

As Derek got older, his looks go better and he grew into his body. He was tall for his age, but well built with muscle all in the right places. He had raven black hair and bright green eyes. Strong facial features making him the dreamy guy that everyone wanted. But his personality had two sides one being moody closed off Derek and the other being happy and open Derek that one hardly ever appears. He's happy when he's in the wood running and with his wolf **Niko.** He also is more open when he is around other werewolves. like his friend Nate, they are both of the schools football team, star players. Along with simon, Derek's adoptive brother and his adoptive sister and simon's half sister is on the cheerleader team for the school support. Simon is a scourer like his dad where Tori is a which. where Simon had to say spells Tori only has to think about what she wants to do, thanks to the Eddison Group.

Derek has never really thought about how he feels around other supernatural's but when he's at home he doesn't have to hide who he really is, he can be Derek the super werewolf. At school its a different story, yeah sure there are other supernatural's about but hardly any like him, there are the odd werewolf here and there but they always stay together in their pack. Where Derek's pack is his family and a few close friends that he would protect. Simon is the charmer of the family, he can make any one like him, its not possible not to not like him.(if that made any sense?) Where Tori she's the hear breaker, leaves a trail of hopeless head over heels, boys in her path. There was a time when she liked Simon before she found out who he really was, now they can't spend more than 5 minutes in the same room without causing an argument.

Its near the end of summer and getting closer to the beginning of a new term at school and new year. All Derek has been doing is spending time with family and friends having fun and laughs and running in the woods and making him and **Niko** have a stronger bond.

**well there you have it! I will try and update as soon as possible! I will be starting POV next chapter.**

**booknerd1522 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this wasn't' up sooner, I have been thinking really hard about Chloe's and her fathers reunion. I hope you like it please review x**

**disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any charters :( **

**Chloe's POV**

_Previously _

_"Chloe is that you?"_

"Hey dad... long time no see?" Chloe said, trying to make the situation light.

Her dad just stood there speechless, drinking in every inch that was Chloe. His mind was racing. The first thing to come out of his mouth was a jumble of questions, on after another not giving her time to answer. "Is this a dream? Are you really here? Where have you been all this time? Why did you leave? Why-"

But Chloe cut him off. "Dad slow down, I can't answer your questions if you don't give me the chance to."

He stood there taking in what she just said, then suddenly without warning he scooped her up into a bone crushing hug leaving her unable to breath.

"Dad...i...can't...breath..." She said between gasps.

He looked down at her, then realising he was squeezing her to tight, he let her go. "Right sorry about that. Come inside where we can talk." after a brief paws of silence.

Chloe turned around to grab her case, for it only to be pulled out of her hand by her dad, who had a huge smile on his face. After closing the door and moving into the living room and sitting down was when her dad spoke up. "Chloe i just want you to know I'm not mad at you, just really happy that your home and safe...I'm also willing to tell you about our heritage."

Chloe was taken back by her dad's honesty and felt a burst of warmth spread from her heart, he knew that he had handled things wrong and that it was a bad idea to keep her in the dark about herself, but now was willing to give her that and make her happy. "Dad first of all I'm really sorry that I ran away and never want to do it again, I missed you so much. And the reason why I went away because strange things started happing to me and I didn't know what to do, so I when to aunt Lauren and told her what was happening and she told me all about you and mom and told me it was a good idea to leave, and of course I trusted her that she would keep me safe, and she did just not how I had in mind."

He looked at her processing what she had told him. "What do you mean by her keeping you safe, but not the way you had in mind? Also about trusting her?"

My dad was looking at me like I had two heads. "No dad she did keep me safe, don't worries I'm fine and not hurt, I promise. And what I meant by trusting her was that she told me about the Eddison Group, but made them to be the ones who were OK and that they wanted to help me. But I found out that they were the bad guys so that's why I came home. I also knew that you could tell me about our selves and also keep me safe."

Her dad's expression became angry then compassionate and after that a full blown grin was plastered to his face. He was about to speak but then the phone rang... Dad went to answer it.

"Hello...oh, hi Kit...No don't i have something more important to do...My daughter came home." he put the phone down and his attention was back on me. He launched himself back into our conversation, like the phone never rang. He started to tell me all about him and mom and how they met and when he found out that she was a supernatural. He told me how he was at first, always nervous around her, making jokes all the time, but as time went on and he got used to the idea it never bothered him, in fact it made him love her more because of it.

After a few long hours of talking and catching up and telling each other stories, her dad telling her about her mom and him and all their happy moments and when she was born and in return Chloe would tell him about her adventures and what's its like being a wolf..."Maybe you might be able to see me in actual wolf form...if you like?" Chloe says nervously.

"Of course I would love that." He says with so much excitement.

Chloe sits there looking around the apartment, thinking how little it has changed and wondering if her bedroom is still the same.

And if he's reading her thoughts her dad speaks up. "Chloe, your room is still the same, how you left it you could go and put your stuff away and we could go out to dinner, if you would like?"

Chloe turns to him with a huge smile lighting up her face. "Dad that would be great, and I would love to spend more time with you, I have missed you so much!"

He tells here to go and get sorted and changed and that they will head once he has made a quick call.

Chloe comes back down to catch the conversation that her dad is having on the phone. "...Kit hello...yeah we are,i just thought i would call to apologise fro being rude earlier...her name is Chloe and she is great, she has been through some hard stuff but better now that she's home, thanks...she left because she got worried as thing started happening, you know the begging of the change, it was a huge mistake not telling her about her self, she went to her aunt for support but got taken to the Eddison Group thinking they would help but as soon as she found out they were not to be trusted she came home...well we are going to be spending time together this weekend,." he turns around and notice's me and decides to wrap up the call so we can go. "Look I have to go, I will call later and we can meet up soon bye!"

Now his attention is back on me. "Chloe you look beautiful, are you ready?"

I nod and say, "You look not t bad yourself."

later at the restaurant Chloe look over to her dad with a little hesitation and asks him about her room.

"Dad I know that I have just got back and we were planning on spending the weekend together at home, but I was thinking that we could go out and get some new stuff for the whole house. the whole decor has gone down the drain, it's totally out of season...and also...my room...well its a little young if you get me?"

Her dad looks at her with a questioning expression. "Chloe that sounds perfect and that would be fun, just like old time. But I don't get what you mean by...young?"

Chloe looks at him relived. "Dad what I mean by young...is that I decorated that room when I was little and now my interest have changed, i still love horses but not for wallpaper and pillows." she replies with a smile.

"Aaahh, I get it now. Of course you can change your room, we will make a whole weekend of it." He says full of affection.

They both go back to enjoying their meals until her dad clears his throat.

"Chloe I have something that I want to discuss with you." He speaks up.

Chloe looks up with wide blue eyes. "Of course anything dad, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering id you would like to go back to school, the new semester is starting and I bet you would like to see all of your old friends?" he asks her.

Chloe looks surprised by this. "Dad I would like to go back to school here and see all my friends! but are you sure that they will let me back?"

"Yes Chloe they would love to have you back, and all your friends keep asking me if I have heard from you, well now you can surprise them. also I have some people that I would like you to meet. His name is Kit and has three children, all supernatural but I'm going to let you guess what type, just to keep it interesting." He says with a wink.

Chloe is immediately happy with this, her dad is still social! "Dad I would be honoured to meet your friend and his children! but I'm going to need new school supplies and new wardrobe of course and a way to get there!"

Her dad chuckles at this and her excitement. "Chloe we can do it all this weekend, and we might be able to get you a car," he says with an amused expression that soon turns serious. "but you have to promise me something."

Chloe takes in his expression and says without any hesitation. "Any thing daddy!"

"promise you will never leave again, never leave me." he says with his voice layered with sadness.

Chloe's heart immediately cracks. "Daddy, I promise! I never want to leave you, I want to make you happy and dad you make me happy too!"

"Baby, you always make me happy." he says with the biggest smile ever.

over the weekend they do exactly what they planned, when shopping for the apartment and Chloe's new wardrobe and she managed to get him some new clothes. She also got everything she wanted to redecorate her room. and like her daddy said her got her new car. she got a Audi A5 convertible 2013 in black.

**Hey, I was thinking that I would update every Friday. I will try to keep it interesting. This chapter is really the actual begging of the the story, well there you go I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! **

**booknerd1522 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with chapter four! this one in Derek's POV. I decided to give you this chapter early as I already had it done. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know any characters :(**

**DerekPOV**

I'm sitting here in my room debating whether or not to go out for a run, or listen to Niko about trying to chase our tail, the next time we change. I finally break and decide on the run, see if that would shut him up. I have finished getting changed into some loose jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt that shows off my arms and muscles, with some black Nike running shoes, when Tori comes into my room saying that dad wants to talk to us down stairs.

I grab my water bottle and head down stairs to see Simon and Tori already there and waiting.

My dad looks at me and notices my clothes. "where are you going?" he says with an accusing expression.

"Urrmm, for a run." I say while scratching the back of my neck.

His expression softens. "Your not going to change are you because I wanted us to all go out and I also wanted to introduce you to Mr. Saunders, it's about time you met the man. I have known him for a long time." he says thinking.

"No dad, I'm fine no change tonight i promise. I don't have to go but i think that you should call him just in case that he might have plans." I reply hoping that he has plans.

His face becomes thoughtful. "Yes I'll go do that." he laves the room to go and get his phone.

Tori turns to look at me "why did you go and do that, just because you don't have any plans doesn't mean that me or Simon don't." she hisses at me.

Now it's Simon's turn. "Dude i was gonna see if Liz wanted to go out with me tonight."

I turn my attention to him. "Simon whenever your around her at school, all you do is stutter, and you would of got as far as typing out the text the deleting it and coming to me asking is I wanted to play on the Xbox with you. So don't dude me." by the end of this Simon has gone bright red and Tori is trying to smother he giggles but failing terribly.

simon opens his mouth to say something else when dad walks in, with the phone against his ear. "...Hello, yeah its me Jack...Yeah are you aright...Good good, well i was just calling to see if you wanted to come out to dinner with me and the kids, Derek,Simon and Tori?...Why?...WHAT?...Jack, are you there.." dad looks down to the phone to see that he has disconnected the call. He looks up with a shocked expression.

"Dad what's wrong, is everything aright?" Simon ask nervously.

"Uh, yeah every things fine just a bit shocked that's all, you guys son't have to worrie about dinner tonight, go and do your own thing." he says distracted.

"Dad, what's happened, why can't he come?" I ask hoping everything is aright.

"Yeah, every thing is fine, better than fine! You remember when i told you that his Daughter ran away?," we all just nod telling him to continue. "well she has come home and he's spending time with her."

Tori speaks up. "Wait, she has been gone, god knows how long and she just turns up out of the blue? Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"Yeah for all we know she could be crazy." Simon states.

"Simon, have some respect no more about this until I know more! Go and do your owns stuff, I'll call when dinner is ready.

We all just ended up staying home and watching a movie while dad makes dinner. I go back upstairs and change out of my running clothes and exchange them for jeans and a dark sweater and leave my feet bare, I like to be able to feel the floor. I'm heading back down stairs as dad is just about call for some help, but i cut him off.

"Dad, you need any help?" I ask.

"Yeah thanks, could you set the table and then call Simon and Tori for the food?" he asks while dishing up.

"Yup!" after setting up everything I call in the rest of the pack.

Five minutes later, after sitting down to eat dad's phone goes off in his pocket. he fishes it out. "Hello...Jack is every thing aright? i thought you were spending time with your daughter?...no need I completely understand, how is she?...What happened to her? why did she leave?... Well that's great, what are you doing?... that's wonderful she will get to see Derek, simon and Tori... yeah talk to you later,bye."

Dad looks like he's about to explode, he has a huge smile on his face. "Well..." Tori demands. "What did he say?"

Dad speaks up. "He said that he called to apologise for being rude earlier and that he's spending time with his daughter and catching up."

"Who might see us?" Simon asks.

"Oh , right Jack mentioned that he going to talk to her about going back to school." he says.

"Urrrmm, dad what's her name?" I ask wanting to know more about this girl.

"Oh, yeah her name is Chloe Saunders and she is the same age you 17 but older like Derek, almost 18." he says looking at me.

"OOOhhh who knows maybe Derek might actually get a girlfriend this year." Tori says while smirking, I'm about to say something but Simon decides to but in.

"Actually Tori, Derek gets asked out loads, by your friends constantly I might add and they all seam to drool over him whenever they are near him, especially Louise! But Derek always turns them down, they never seam to take a hint."

Tori looks absolutely gobsmaked. "WHAT? They always say that they are staring at Nate or someone else,man I'm gonna have a talk with them, they are so busted!"

Tori and simon continue to argue about who likes who, while dad cleans up and I sit back, watching the entertainment with a smirk plastered to my face.

Its Sunday morning and I have been for my run and had a shower and now currently sitting in my room spinning on my chair, listening to Niko blabber on. I have managed to avoid the tail chasing idea for most of the weekend till now.

**_...so I was thinking that we could change and have a blast! We could go running and chase our tail! Yeah that would be fun, I bet we could catch it, most can't but we could._**

_Why Niko, I can see the smirk on your face!...But we are not chasing our tail!_

**_But why? Come on Derek have some fun for once!_**

_I have fun and any way even if I wanted to we would have to change, which I don't feel the need to. How about you, ya felling ok?_

**_Yeah I feel good. All we need to do is teach you how to change on command!_**

I'm about to reply, but I'm pulled out of my thoughts away from Niko to sound of my phone ringing. I snatch it off the bedside table and see its Nate.

"Hey dude, you ok?... yeah I'm good, what ya doing...yeah one sec." I pull the phone away from my ear to shout down to Simon. "SIMON, NATE'S CALLING TO SEE IF WE WANNA GO AND PLAY FOOTBALL?"

"YEAH, GIVE ME A MINUTE TO GET READY!" Came his reply.

I pick pick the phone back up. "..Yeah we will meet you there in ten, bye." I put the phone down and and get changed into black shorts and light T-shirt and my bright blue Nike football boots and grab my car keys and wait outside for simon. he comes out not too long after wearing red shorts, and a white top and football boots carrying a bright orange football. he hops in and immediately turns up the music.

Its Monday morning and my alarm is blasting music, telling me to wake up. As if I have a choice, all I here is Tori and Simon fighting over the bathroom. I'm so lucky I got a joint bathroom to my room, so I don't have to deal with them...BANG...I'm listing for any signs of life, I peek my head out of my room to find Simon frozen outside the bathroom door, while I can hear Tori in the bathroom mocking Simon.

I decide to go and shower, as usual it doesn't take me long and I'm back in my room deciding on what to ware...I settle on black skinny jeans, a tight white top which shows off all my muscles complete with back high tops. I make my way out of my room grabbing my bag on the way out. I make my way down stairs to find dad already in the kitchen surrounded by heaven. my eyes immediately lock with the fresh;y made pancakes and bacon and fruit, with orange juice, yum!

My dad pulls me out of my thoughts. "Morning Derek, sleep well?" He asks over the paper.

"yeah thanks you?" I reply while grabbing every thing that will fit onto my plate.

"Yeah I want to ask you to do something for me." he says while eyeing my bacon.

I look at him. "yeah sure any thing dad as long as it doesn't involve me giving you my bacon I'm down."

He chuckles at my statement. "No you don't have to give me your bacon, but you do have to look out for Chloe and make sure your brother and sister do the same, she's a supernatural too, remember we look out for one another but don't go announcing to your other friends let them figure it out or her tell them go it?"

"Yeah sure, why type of supernatural is she?" I ask curiously.

"Nope not going to tell you, its more fun that way." he winks at me.

I'm about to reply, but I'm cut off by Tori and simon stomping down the stairs pushing and shoving each other.

Tori is first to speak. "Well dog breath didn't eat all the food then."

I scowl and growl at her and about to snap back when dad jumps in. "Tori don't be mean and Derek stop growling, its not nice."

Simon is just standing there, stuffing his face watching whole exchange.

"Well if you don't hurry up you will be walking to school all by your self!" I reply smugly.

She was about to take a bite out of her muffin but turns to look at me...if looks could kill, i would be dead on the spot. I wait for them both to be ready and grab my keys to my 2014 ford mustang V8 GT. and drive off to school.

I park in my usual spot but next to nice black Audi convertible and get out and we divide into our separate groups, Tori going to her friends and me and Simon heading towards out usual friends and football team, till the bells goes and we all head in.

**well there you go until next time!**

**booknerd1522 x**


	5. Chapter 5 1st day

**Hey I did already have this chapter written out, but because my laptop decided to freeze I have to do it again. O this might not be as good as I had a smaller amount of time. sorry enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :(**

**1st day:**

**Chloe POV**

I wake up to my alarm blearing the radio. I have two options; number one: shove my head back under my pillow and hit the snooze or number two: I get up and get ready for school. I know that I have to, I just don't want to. But then a song comes on and I can't help the need to get up and dance. I turn up the volume already knowing that my dad ah gone to work.

I walk into the kitchen, to find a note tuck to the door;

_Chloe, sorry I'm not here to have breakfast with you but I made you your fave, pancakes and bacon but I made more because Kit told me that werewolves have a big appetite i love you. see you when i get home._

_love dad x_

i smile at the thought of dad writing me this and making me breakfast. I walk through the kitchen into my own personal food heaven. The smell of pancake and bacon hit me like a wave of goodness. I'm instantly drooling. After breakfast i go and have my shower sing to the tunes and i wash y hair with my strawberry shampoo, uummm the smell! After my shower I go back into my room thinking on what to ware. I settle on my favourite tight skinny denim jeans which shape my leg perfectly and a white top which flairs around the bottom, and finish the outfit off with studded pumps and a studded necklace with my luck blue bracelet. I decide to leave my hair down but making it frames my face.

I decide to leave early so I can Get everything I need. I grab my bag and phone and keys and hop in my new car that my dad got me over the weekend. He said that i could have it as a welcome home present but I also have to work for it, which means finding a job. Which I don't mind. I arrive at the school and grab a good spot. Not many cars are around but i guess that's because I'm a little early. I walk into the schoo; entrance and every ones eyes go to me. I remember the familiar corridor and lockers and find my way to the office. As I walk in the [erson behind the desk look up at me and smiles. He's kinda cute but not really my type.

I smile politky at him. "Hi my name is Chloe and I need my timetable." I tell him.

He returns the smile. "Hey, I'm Brandon and if you wait right here I will go and get it for you." he gets up leave befor i have time to say thanks. While he's gone i take the time to look around the office. Not much has changed my attention is drawn to a bright neon poster with big bold letters saying 'not to forget your new timetable. I realise that it new semester so loads of people will be coming in here soon, i wish he would hurry up.

As my silent wish is answered, he comes back holding a piece of paper with my name written on the top. "Here you go Chloe, your locker number and password is on the top and your schedule is on the bottom." he says with another smile. I look up at him and take the paper. "Thanks." i give him one last smile and walk out the door, only to be met with a girl standing in my line of direction. I get a better look at her and my senses kick in she's a supernatural. I smile at her and say hi. She looks at me surprised at the fact I made the first move to interact. "Hi, my name is Tori, and you are!" he looks at me curiously.

"Uumm,Chloe, Chloe Saunders. Nice to meet you." i stick out my hand.

She squeals in delight. "OMG! Chloe, my dad is your dad's friend, Kit!" she say all in one breath. I'm immediately happy at this and cannot wait to get to know her! I look at her with a big smile on my face. "Well I'm glad that I get to finally meet you and by the way you radiate power you are one good witch/sorcerer." I smile at her.

She looks at me. "Did your dad tell you about me and my brother because our dad wouldn't let us know about you until you were comfortable." she questions.

"Oh no i just have a sense, like i can tell when I'm near another supernatural and what type they are. I don't know nothing about your bothers but Simon because of your dad. Sorry if i over stepped." i say apolitically

"Uhh not its fine yeah simon is like dad but still learning, I will let you decide on Derek's power." she smiles cheekily at me. "Hey do you want me to introduce you to some friends and maybe you can guess about them too." she tells me. I look at her. "umm yeah I just need to do to my locker and meet up with Ethan and Liz, you know i have been here before right?" i ask hesitantly. She looks at me.

"Chloe, It's fine. Don't look look I'm about to murder you for being here. Yeah we can go to your locker, and Liz and Ethan were the ones I was going to introduce you to as well, so Its all good." She says jokingly. I smile at her and we make our way to my locker. We round the corner and we see Ethan and Liz in some heated conversion. Ethan glances at us over his shoulder then turns back to Liz. A huge smile finds its way across my face, while he has to do a double take. In the matter of seconds he is now running towards me at full speed. We collide and end up on the floor in giggles.

"All-right Ethan, calm down. You don't see Liz jumping on top of her do you?" Tori sates. Ethan send her death glares while helping me up. all the time I'm in a fit of giggles and can't stop. They all turn to look at me like I'm crazy. "Chloe, I cannot believe that its really you! What happened? Why did you just suddenly vanish?" Ethan gets out in one breath. while Liz is just nodding along.

"Clam down, take deep breaths Ethan, all your question will be answered at Lunch when every one is there." I manage to get out once I stopped giggling. Liz is their looking at me like I'm ghost. I decide to put her at ease and claim her in a big suffocating hug. she returns the hug with much more force. "Chloe I have missed you so much!" she says between sobs.

"Hey its all right I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I say while still hugging her tightly. Her sobs die down and we just stand there still embracing. "OK lets not make this into a lesbian love fest in the hall way." Tori says while trying to make the situation light. We all break out into loud laughter while I go to my locker.

Liz speaks up. "Hey let me look at your timetable." She exclaims.

**Period 1: English**

**Period 2: Art**

**Break**

**Period 3: Maths**

**Period 4: Gym**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: Study Hall**

**Period 6: Choice**

She immediately squeals in delight when she see my sheet. "Chloe this great we all have English together, first period." She shouts.

Ethan and Tori immediately latch onto my arm dragging me toward English with Liz in the lead. We are a few minutes late, so when we walk into the class room all eyes zero in on us. The guy go and take their seats while the teacher introduces him self. I recognise him as one of my favourite teachers. He starts to say his name but I decide to mess with him.

"My name is Mr-" he begins

"Matt Haydes, its good to see you again." I smirk at his confused expression. He begins to get annoyed so I let him know its me. "Sorry sir, I was just teasing, I'm Chloe Saunders." I say with a smile. Recognition shows in his expression. "Aahh Chloe its good to see you. You have missed out on my amazing lessons. You will be sitting next to Mr. Souza for this term and he will be your partner for projects. Any objections?" he smiles.

"No sir, what's the project?" I question.

"You will both have to stay after school for a little while so I can explain and you will be able to catch up." he responds. "Please take your seat." he continues.

I turn and spot the empty seat and make my way towards it. Only when I sit down do I get a better look at my partner. I turn my head to say hi, but my words get lost on my tongue. He must be the hottest guy I have ever seen. He looks to be tall, but well built. He's wearing black skinny jeans that show off his long legs, a white top with a black leather jacket over the top and its complete with black high tops. If I thought his body was heavenly the his face was made by a god. He has high cheek bones with soft looking kissable pink lips. His eyes are the brightest shade of green I have ever seen, so vibrant and alive which are accompanied by black raven hair, which is messy styled but looks good.

My senses go off and Nadia decides to pipe up. **Oohh, he's hot and a werewolf too!**

_Nadia please be quite, I'll talk to you later but I really need to focus at the moment so I don't mess this up._

She goes quite at my request. I decide to pull my self together and muster up the courage to introduce myself. I look up, but I see momentarily freezes me. He has his gaze and full attention locked on me. this gives me a confidence boost.

I smirk "Hey." I say in my most alluring voice, By his expression I know its worked. I mentally scream at the top of my lungs and fist pump.

**Well there you have it. i hope you enjoy and please review love,**

**booknerd1522 x **


	6. Chapter 6 introductions

**Hey everyone! this is chapter 6 ~ Introductions. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers! :(**

**Derek POV**

I walk into school, to find the halls sounding of intense discussion. I decide not to involve myself and find my friends, while Tori goes off looking happier than she does when she's shopping. Her smile is big enough to knock everyone out of the way. Me and Simon make our way through the hall towards Nate and the others. Nate is a werewolf like me, his is called Max, and a really good friend. We hang out most of the time and just mess about. although we hardly ever go into wolf mode together. We both tried it once but when into wary mode and could relax until we were back to being humans. I guess we need to be in the same pack to change together although I do think that I would protect him if necessary.

Ethan I also would protect but he's just a normal human but still a close friend. Close enough that he knows about us all. But at this moment in time he's no where to been, most probably with Liz somewhere. Liz is a telekinetic half demon, who Simon has the biggest crush on. James and the Girls are near Nate talking. James is a sorcerer, Like simon the are pretty close. I thinks he's all right. Emma is a half fire demon, quite shy but nice. Her best friend is Kate bur she is a normal human too and knows about us. But they both follow Louise around like lost dogs when she snaps her fingers. Louise is half water demon and doesn't take no for an answer. I try to let her down easy but her keep asking me is getting pretty annoying and soon I'm going to snap.

"Hey Guys!" me and Simon say together, Freaky. We get various 'Hi's' and Hey's back. I'm about to go into a full blown conversation with Nate when Louise comes up to me. "Hey Derek." She's trying to be flirty.

"Hi." I give her a blunt reply and turn my attention back to Nate.

But she tries again. "I was thinking that we should go out sometime, What do you think?" She says batting her eyelashes at me.

"Sorry, but no." I don't give her chance to say anything else. She looks stunned to be rejected. I hope she finally got the message. I speak up to everyone, including Simon and James who are talking about spells. "Hey, do you wanna go and get our time tables? Lessons will start soon." I say hoping that they agree.

Nate looks between me and Louise, like he was doing through the whole conversion, and burst out laughing. Simon turns to Nate. "Are you all right man I think that you have finally lost it?" he questions.

"Yeah im fine, lets go." Nate manages between laughs. I'm really tempted to growl at him, but hold it in.

We all head towards the office and walk in on a day dreaming Brad. Nate snaps his fingers and questions. "Timetables?"

Brad looks startled but goes and gets them. When he returns with them in had, we grab ours and Nate asks. "What's up with you?"

"Ahh I think I have a shot with the new girl." He says.

"And that's got you looking like a love struck teenager? Well you are going to be hopeless to get any info on the new student." Nate mutters while Brad goes back into day dream mode.

"There's a new girl?" I ask arching a eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't know much tho, only that she has bee here before." I nod my head and go back to look at my sheet.

**All students are required to sit in the dame seats as last term. If you are in new lessons, then your teacher will place you in a seat, Thank you.**

**period 1: English**

**Period 2: Art**

**Break**

**Period 3: Maths**

**Period 4: Gym]**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: Study Hall**

**Period 6: Choice ~ Tutoring**

I look at the notice on the top and ponder over it. It's dine by me I mostly sit on my Own anyway. Simon glance over my sheet. "Hey bro, we both have English together lets go." I nod and we say later's the others.

We walk in just as the bell goes. I quickly make my way to my seat, which is near the window, one across, I don't Know why I didn't take the closet one. then Niko decides to remind me. **you chose this one because you said, I quote '****I don't want you distracting me while you wine about wanting to go out there.' **He tries to mimink my tone but fails. I inwardly laugh. I look around for Tori, Liz and Ethan, But I don't see them. I'm so going to tell dad on Tori. I smirk at the thought.

The teacher brings me out of my thoughts. "I'm Mr. Haydes and by the look of thing you all took note to the notice on your timetable to sit where you were last term." he states. He's one of the few cool teachers that most students tolerate. He is stern about work but can have a laugh and make good banta. "This is a new term, so new projects. You neighbour will be your partner through all the up coming projects. If you currently do not have a partner you will have to see me after lunch. you can do other work as long as you are quite, also I don't have enough sheets to give out." He smiles, making us chuckle.

Just then Tori, Liz, Ethan and a fourth figure enter the class room. Mr Haydes is about to tell them off for being late but is soon distracted by the fourth figure. Tori, Liz and Ethan take the distraction as a chance to head to their seats. As the fourth person comes into better view, my breath catches in my throat. She is beautiful, absolutely breath taking, literally!

She is wearing tight denim, skinny jeans that gives me a perfect view, and full access to stare at her ass, her top is simple, tight, showing off her curves and then flowing out a little at the bottom. My attention is drawn to her chest when she moves. occupying the space is a golden studded necklace that matches her studded white and gold pumps. She is small and delicate. But when you actually look at her face you see so much more. she has defined cheekbones with pink, plump, soft kissable lips. her hair is done up in a beautiful style leaving a few bits to frame her face and eyes. Oh her eyes, they are the brightest blue i have ever seen, so much life! I can also see strength and attitude behind them with a mischievous glint. This is going to be fun.

Her and Mr Haydes begin to talk but I cannot keep my eyes off of her. I barely notice the other students and when they laugh, but I am quickly brought out of my trance when Mr Haydes announces that she can take the seat next to me. That also means that she will be my partner as well, Mentally fist pumping the air!

And it gets better, Mr Haydes also tells us that we will have to stay behind after school. Niko decides that he is unhappy because we wont have time to run but also ecstatic that we get to hang out with the hot new girl. Its only when she turns to me, that i notice that I have been staring for way to long. she says hey but i still don't reply i just keep staring at her. She smirks at me and has amusement in her eyes, I cannot stop it, she is so hot and her smirks just grows. I finally find my voice.

"Hey." I smile.

"So I guess I'm your partner." she say with innocent eyes, I immediately melt in my seat.

I try not to embarrass myself father. "Yeah, I'm Derek, nice to meet you." i say with a warm smile, rare in any ones eyes.

Her eyes widen while at the same time becomes brighter. I am completely captivated. "Derek as in Derek Souza?" She questions. All I can do is nod.

She smiles the most breath taking smile yet and speaks. "Well Derek I have heard so much about you and your family from my dad. I'm Chloe Saunders, nice to finally meet you."

"Holy Shit," I say louder than intended. "Really?" She nods and my smile becomes bigger. "My dad, Kit, has been going on about you since he found out you came home!" I tell her all in one breath.

"Yeah well," she looks around and carries on, once focusing back on me. "I think its cool having a whole supernatural family, at mine its just me and my dad." She whispers.

"You know?" I ask surprised.

"Well yeah, your dad knew my mum and now that my dad and your dad are friends and have become pretty close, he's told me a lot about you. I already knew that Kit was a sorcerer but my dad never told me about you, but i know that too." she says with confidence.

I decide to challenge her. "Oh yeah what am I then." I say with a smirk.

She leans in close and I can smell her she smells of strawberry's, my new favourite smell. "Your a werewolf."

I am blown away. "How can you tell?" I ask

She shrugs. "I son't really know, I just sense, like I did when I met your sister."

I look at her with my mouth wide open. "You met my sister?"

She looks over at me "Yes, She's really nice." She sates.

"Cool, have you met Simon my brother?" I ask

She shakes her head. "No, but I did see some of my old friend tho. The ones who i came in with. It took me as a surprise when i sensed Liz as a supernatural. I'm guessing that there is also a chance of my other friends being supernatural too, but non of them know about me, they don't even know that I am a supernatural, Don't tell them yet will you?"

I tell her that i wont say anything, then i ask if i could look at her timetable. Turns out we have the exact same. I offer to walk her to maths. She agrees and we carry on talking about random stuff and getting to know each other better.

**thanks guys for the reviews and follows i really appreciate it :) i decided to update a little sooner but after next Monday it might take me a little longer. next chapter i hope you like its got both their POVs ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review love,**

**booknerd1522 x**


	7. Chapter 7 getting to know you

**Heyy guys thanks for the comments! I think that i might add in more than on POV in this chapter. I know it can get boring reading the same thing over twice, hope you enjoy and comment!**

**ChloePOV**

Over the rest of the class, me and derek really hit it off and get to know each other better. He is really nice and sweet, he makes me laugh and to add all his goodness he is totally hot! I mean delish! (wink). He is the perfect package deal. He asked to look at my timetable so he could be a gentleman and walk me to my next class, I giggled at this and handed my sheet to him. It turns out we have the same schedule except for last period. I still need to choose something. The bell rings and we both get up and head to maths. on the way we decide to play 20 questions.

"OK what's your favourite colour?" I ask looking up at him, He's unbelievably tall.

He looks back at me a blush starts forming on his face, its cute. "Its blue," He blushes even more, he's just so freaking adorable. "What's yours?" he continues.

"Orange." I reply looking straight into his eyes. His smile falters and he looks away disappointed. Me on the other hand completely stop in my tracks and burst out laughing. He looks at me like I'm some kind of crazy person. I smile at him, he looks confused.

"Don't look so sad, I was only messing dummie. My favourite colour is actually green. Like your eyes, they are the perfect shade and just so memorising." I blush a little at this. "I mean they are so damn green, its unfair!" I state.

He laughs and blushes. Man he is really cute, especially when he smiles I think I could just melt, Don'y you think? Nadia was bout to agree when he buts in. "Thanks, I think that you looks cute in general." He smiles at me, and makes my heart flip.

"I said that out loud?" I ask

"Yes." He's still smiling.

I faceplam and grown and he chuckles. I decide time for the next question. But i struggle to come up with one, luckly he helps me out.

"What type of supernatural are you?" he ask with genuine curiosity.

I take a deep breath and say "If I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone else until I'm ready OK?" She asked.

He nods vigorously. I promise I won't tell a soul." he says while never losing eye contact.

I realise that we are at out art lesson and look back at him with a small smile on my face. I whisper "werewolf." and walk into the class room, laving a shocked Derek standing outside.

I walk up to the teacher and do introductions. Her name is Mrs Matthews and tells me to wait while everyone comes in an takes their seat. After a very long five minutes Derek walks in and head towards his seat. Doesn't look at me, by this point my thoughts are going crazy and Nadia is trying to clam me down.

_What if he doesn't like me any more?_

**Look I know that's not the case I have seen the way he looks at you.**

_looking is not the same as saying Nadia. I think I have just ruined an friendship. But why should I feel bad he's the one who asked in the first place and he's a werewolf too!_

**breath deeply, in and out. At this rate we will be changing faster that you can woof!**

_NOT HELPING NADIA!_

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Mrs Matthews. "Class this is Chloe,make her feel welcome. Chloe you can sit next to Derek." i nod and smile and make my way over to Derek, who is staring right at me. I sit down and he turns to me. "THAT IS AWESOME!" I burst out laughing at his shocked face, by that expression he didn't intend for it to be that loud.

"clam down, there's no need to be loud." I smile at him, getting my laughing under control. "So tell me about yourself Derek other than the fact you like my eyes and think I'm cute." I smile at him.

"If I remember correctly you called me adorable and love my eyes," He sates matter of factly. I blush at him. "And my wolf is called Niko and is very excited about getting to know you." he carries on in a whisper.

I smile at him. "Mine is called Nadia, and wont stop drooling over you." I smirk a him. I notice that its almost break and I want ask Derek if he know anything about the Eddison Group. "Hey, Derek?" I ask

"Yeah Chloe, what's up?" He smile at me.

"What do you know about the Eddison Group?" I ask. he goes stiff when I say the name, he gradually relaxes and looks at me. "I know that they are not nice people and want us supernatural to do experiments on us," He is completely focused on me and he has all my attention. "When I was little they took me in as I was an orphan as a young pup. They did thing to me to make me stronger that other werewolves. There were some my age but I was the only successful one of the experiment." He says grimly.

I look straight into his eyes and whisper. "Only successful male werewolf experiment." I say sharing my secret. His head wips toward mine and looks deeply into my eys. "What?" he whispers back.

"I'm trusting you like you trusted me, you told me what they did to you now I'm telling you what they did to me." I look at him e nods.

"When I was born my mum didn't want me to have the werewolf gene, the Eddison Group came to us saying that they could help. My mum and had a long discussion with them, deciding weather it would be the best for me, Well so my dad tells me. They trusted the group, but instead they when behind my parents back and enhanced my abilities, That's why I ran, I had no clue what was happening, i was so terrified. That's also why i have to ware this necklace, it keeps Nadia in cheek but lately it hadn't been doing much good." I look at him he has a sad smile across his face.

"Thanks for trusting and I'm sorry that its happened to you, but at least we can help each other and be there for one another." He smiles sweetly at me.

"thank you, I'm happy that we can be there for each other, now looking on the bright side, how long do we get for break?" I ask sweetly.

"10 minutes, is it alight to go to my locker and get my maths book then we can go to yours." He asks.

My face falls, I hate maths with a passion. He must see the look on my face. because he asks. "Are you OK? You don't look to good."

"yeah I'm fine just not really that good at maths." I tell him.

He thinks for a moment. "Have you decided what your are dong last period," he ask. I shake my head no. "Well if you want I could tutor you, if you want?" he ask shyly.

"Of course I want! Your a life saver!" I beam at him.

The bell rings and we make our way towards his locker, talking about random things as we go. I have learned a lot about Derek. He's like me and I have some one I can relate to. His wolfs name id Niko and is just as annoying as Nadia. His favourite colour is blue and he loves my eyes. He's adopted into the Bae family. We have similar friends. He loves to run and he's one of the schools star football players. And he loves chocolate chip pancakes, like me!

**DerekPOV**

Over the past few hours of getting to know each other, we have both opened up to each other greatly! Derek was astonished how open he could be with her, he told her bout himself and who he was, and what the Eddison Group had done to him. She accepted him for who he was and in return she opened up to him, and told him about her life, her mother dying when she was little, being brought up by her dad and aunt, finding out about her powers and what she went through. And Also told him about what the Eddison Group also did to her, he was amazed. It felt natural to be himself about her. He liked it.

As they were walking down the hall way, with every ones eyes on them, all he could think about was the fact that Chloe was a werewolf like him.

_I think i have fallen for her, Niko, Hard!_

**Dude that's awesome! SO why are you freaking out about it?**

_Oh only the fact that we just met a couple of hours ago and I'm already thinking about confessing my love to her!_

**There's no need to yell at me, in theory you are just yelling at yourself.**

Derek decided to ignore him from that point on and focused back on Chloe. He found out that Chloe has been here before and knows her way around pretty well. As he looked down at her, she looked up and gave her most dazzling smile, his hear literally melted, on the spot.

"Where's your locker?" she asked.

"Just up ahead, where's yours?" he countered back.

"Around the corner a little, heading towards maths," She snorted at that. "God its like they know I hate maths and decided to torture me by putting me so close!" she ranted. Derek couldn't help chuckle at that.

she whiped her head towards him. "You think that's funny? Well you have to put up with me and my loathing for maths for the whole of last period and the next Mr." she told him. Derek just chuckled more, coming to a stop at his locker. Opening is locker his phone went off as well as Chloe's. He opened the text, seeing it was from his dad.

_Derek, I hope you are being nice to Chloe and not being moody, if not then suck it up Mr Moody we are all going out for dinner with Chloe and her dad, i have also text Simon and Tori, Tori was rather excited saying she had already met Chloe and loved her. Be nice see you later. ~ dad._

He smile and looked over to Chloe who was also smiling. "What?" Derek asked her.

"My dad text saying we are all going out and that I have to be nice or no pancakes in the morning." She smiled. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job of being nice don't you?" she asked innocently. I couldn't help but break out into a smile. Derek was about to say something, but in the next second Chloe is being lifted off her feet and swung around in the air.

After being put down she turned to the intruder. "Nate?" she questioned.

"Hey Chloe, Tori said that it was really you but I din't believe her, until now, what happened?" he asked.

"Urrm long story, talk to you about it at lunch, when every ones there." Nate nodded then turned to me.

"Hey, You know Chloe?" He asked.

"Yeah met in English, have the same lessons and now heading off to Maths." Derek said looking to Chloe for confirmation but all her saw was Chloe with and confused Expression on her face. Then it hit him, she can tell that he's a werewolf too. She never knew before.

"Chloe." Derek said concerned. she snapped out of her daze and turned to him. "Yeah." she asked.

"Are you OK?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just got hit in the face with news that our friend Nate here is a freaking werewolf!" She whispered shouted then stormed off toward maths.

The colour from Nate's face had drained completely making him look pale and ill. He swung towards Derek. "You told her?!" he accused.

"No Nate I would never do that to you, she found out all by her self, she said she will explain at lunch, wait till then." Derek said before following Chloe.

**well here you go this is chapter 7 i hoped you liked and i have decided to update whenever i can because i feel making you wait a whole week to read was just too cruel. thankyou for the reviews, i love you so much you mak eme feel happy when i get a new review or follow and you make me want to update quicker :) love,**

**booknerd1522 **


	8. Chapter 8 Really?

**hellooo thanks for the reviews, you make me smile :) and a shout out to aylinmuzzio for their multiple reviews :) Well here is chapter 8 enjoy!**

**chloes POV**

Nate is a fucking werewolf! and there is Liz being half telekinetic demon as well, who else is a supernatural and kept it from me! I know that mostly everyone thats in their friendship group knows, Humans and all. I know that they don't know about be me but i have a reason, i didn't even know about me! thinking on it now i might of stayed, got through it with my friends help, maybe mostly Nates considering he's a werewolf too.

**Chloe stop stressing, its not going to do any good, just cause a bad head ache that none of us need.** Nadia my saviour!

_Thanks i guess your right, but i can't help but think that things that could of been different. but i know that was then and this is now and i can't change everything. how you felling its been a little while since we have changed._

**yeah I'm ok, just a bit agitated, we need to change soon.**

**Yeah soon.**

I am now sitting in maths, slowly calming down thanks to Nadia, and the teacher is drowning on and on about the perfect circle or something. Its been five minutes since the bell went and there sill sign of Derek, i could of swan he said we had the same timetable. I begin to doodle on pad when tapping brings me out of my concentration. I look up to see the teacher staring down at me with an unamused expression on her face. It doesn't help that i have already forgotten her name, whoopsie!

"Uhh yeah?" I say

She is about to scold me but im saved by two people barrelling through the door, Thankfully Miss no name turns her attention to them. I let out a breath that i didn't realise i was holding. When i take the time to look at the people i realise that one of them is Derek and an kid that looks like a blond Asian.

"souza, Bae, why are you late?" Miss no name asks while giving them her best icy glare.

the Asian blond speaks up. "uuh..sorry?" he stares it like a question.

"Well what are you waiting for, take your seats and try not to disturb my lesson further." She tells them while turning away and she begins to address the class again, forgetting that she was momentarily angry with me.

I look up at Derek and give him a smile, he returns with a wide grin. "Hey." I greet him.

"heyy you ok, you looked pretty pissed back there." He asks while taking a seat while Asian blond sits the other side of me.

"yeah feeling better now, Nadia helped cool me off." I sate

"Cool you know I'm here for you too, as well as Tori, as you know now that once she has you in her sight she ain't letting you go. If you ever want a break from Nadia I'm here." He says with a sweet smile. Just as I am about you reply Asian blond pipes in.

"Hey, who's Nadia." He says while giving me a once over. When he finishes there's a lazy smirk on his face.

stare at him in disbelieve. and give him a look that say who-do-you-think-you-are.

Well Chole you have Derek there for you, and a due that thinks he can hit on while being a complete jerk!

i know right, if i have to spend one more minute with him im gonna end up pu-

I'm pulled out of my rant to Derek's fingers clicking im my face and the sound of his voice.

"Heeellooo, Chloe are you in there?". He asks.

"Oh yeah sorry off ranting to Nadia." I give him a small smile, but once again Annoying Blond Asian b buts in.

"I will ask again who's Nadia?" He says while leaning closer. My anger is rising and Derek must see it because he helps out before i snap at the idiot.

"Leave it." Derek says in a harsh tone.

"OOhhhh what you gonna do DERBEAR!" He says mockingly.

Derek's eyes blaze. "Shut it Simon before my foot goes where nothing should ever go then give Tori free range to torture you however she wants."

Simon pales but tries t keep the hard act up. "OOHH is that you or Niko talking?" He's smiling smugly again.

"please you would know if it was Niko, as you would be on the floor with you ass in the air and your ego down the drain." He states sweetly.

Simon visibly gulps and i can't help but giggle. both of the turn their attention back to me, only if remembering i was there. I cannot help but ask "Derbear?" I raise an eyebrow.

Derek smiles at me then glares at Simon again. "Chloe this is Simon, my annoying brother." He shrugs apologetically.

Ahhh so this is Simon the one who is supposed to be sweet. And if reading my mind he says. "AHH so your Chloe, nice to meet you. I'm the innocent one." he gives me a flirtatious smirk. He reaches out to shake my hand but before we touch, sparks come from his fingers, showing off.

I decide to play innocent. "hi nice to meet you, Oh and to answer your earlier question, Nadia is my wolf who isn't that keen on show off's." I continue to smile sweetly but let my eyes shine. He pales and my smile gets bigger. Derek is just sitting there trying his hardest not to laugh but failing terribly.

"SOUZA, BEA, AND SUNDERS." I quicky whip my head around to face the teacher. She has her devil face, i sink back into my seat. "Again with not paying attention, if you do not get back to your work you will be staying after school to catch up." We all nod and focus.

i look down to my work. I have no clue, i look around to see loads of head looking down and concentrating hard. i feel a tapping on my shoulder, i turn to find Derek staring at me.

"Hey its ok, we will go over it last period. I'm here to help." he smiles at me.

My belly is now doing little flips while i smile shyly back at him. All i can now think about is how green his eyes are. But for the first time I'm smiling in an maths lesson. Soon the lesson is over and me, Derek and Simon are making our way towards gym.

Derek POV

Chloe met Simon in maths and all he had been doing is flirting with her and trying to be funny by annoying me. I have to admit that I am a little jealous. Walking toward the gym with Chloe in the middle of me and Simon, I attempt to explain gym to her.

"Ok, there are different sports that you can choose from, and we can alternate between them or carrie on with them depending on how you like it." I say to her. She gives me a warm smile and asks. "Is there basketball?"

I nod and she squeals, "I love basketball!" She exclaims.

I laugh at her little out burst. She stops. looks at me her face impassive and speaks. "Do not laugh at basketball, otherwise i will hit you in the head with a ball." she says all serious. Then burst out laughing. "Your face!"

I try and play it odd cool and say, "Yeah well It doesn't help you, but everyone is looking." I say. she shuts up and grabs my arm and drags me towards gym, leaving Simon looking lost. We head our separate way to go get changed. I change into black basketball shorts and a white vest top that shows off my mucels, going with my Nike trainers.

I Come out To hear Coach yelling at the girls to hurry up. "ALL RIGHT CUP CAKES DOUBLE TIME!"

The first one out is Chloe, followed by Tori. Chloe is wearing tight blue shorts, White tight basketball jersey with Blue Nike shoes. Her hair is now in a side paltt showing off her beautiful face...who did i just say beautiful?

Yes you did and you want to kiss her!

Ahh Niko not now we will change later, im school try not be annoying.

i look over to Chloe and see that she is smiling at me and mouths 'I'm gonna kick your ass' she smirks i smirk back and mouth 'ring it on'. She goes back to talking to Tori.

Whack! I feel a slap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Nate staring at me. "What the hell man!" I Yell

"You told Chloe about me!" He accuses.

"Man i told you, she found out!" I glare at him. He shuffles back a little and Niko Puffs him self out to make him more dominant.

A new voice pops in "Ok what happened this time?"

We both turn to see Chloe and Tori looking at us. Tori is tapping her foot looking at us expectantly while Chloe is trying her hardest not to glare at Nate.

"Well your brother is, being the huge douche he is, when and told Chloe about me!" he says like a 5 year old. Tori just stares at him then burst out laughing and looks to Chloe for Help.

"Nate, Derek didn't tell me. I knew, kind of." She say now finally looking at Nate.

"How?" is all he manages to get out.

Chloe takes a deep breath. "Because I-" She is cut short by me. "Chloe you don't have to say anything until lunch." She smiles at me while Nate is glaring.

"No its ok," She smile at me then turn back to nate. "Its because im a werewolf too and i can tell who's supernatural and who's not thanks to my aunt."

nate is just staring at her mouth wide open. i nudge him. "Really? Thats like WOW, Why didn't you tell me?" He questions.

"Dude chill, I didn't know thats why i left, i was scared." She tells him

!I'm sorry." He says. She nods then turn to Tori, "lets kick some ass." she smirks at me one more time before walking off with Tori.

Me ans nate go and sit down and are soon joined by Simon. coach speaks up. "All right now that everyone is here, we can start. todays choices are volly ball, badminton and basketball." he announces. i say to they guys basket ball and they agree.

Most of the girls go for the other to accept a few and Chloe and Tori. they smile at us. Coach come up to us. "All right since there's an equally amount boys and girls lets turn this into a Visa Game." Coach says we all agree and boys go skins while girls wear shirts. i smirk at Chloe and take my shirt off right in front of her and i am pleased to find that she is momentarily affected by me. And the games begin.

**sorry guys for the really late update but i have reasons. Well its down to the fact that i had a party on Friday and got a little drunk and had a major hangover on Saturday, and Sunday i had to get ready for college and i had my friend over. So your getting an early update due to the fact that im only up this early because I'm getting ready for college. I will try and keep updating regularly. Love you all,**

**Booknerd1522**


	9. Chapter 9 The truth!

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I have been going to college and it great. I know that its going to be a lot of hard work but its also going to be fun. I'm taking childcare course! And just a little note, this is a Chloe and Derek romance. But Nate has always liked Chloe and is jel of Chloe and Derek, he tries to come between them, Just a thought any ideas how he could try and ruin their relationship.**

**Chloe POV**

As coach split the teams into girls Vs boys, we each took position, but as the coach spoke we need team outfits. Simon being cocky shouted out. "Shirts and Skins!"

"Well all right but the girls will be shirts as i dont want any of you boy looking at the girls getting distracted and losing." Coach explained.

Tori moaned. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but us girls can distracted too!" she exclaimed bit coach just ignored her and urged the boys to take of their shirts. I look across, towards Derek and i am momentary dumbfounded. All I can do is stare at his bare chest and well defined abs, Oh those delicious abs all 6 of them. I think im drooling

**ya, you are. so stop!**

_yeha fine shut up._

i look back up to see Derek's face, he's smirking at me and i quickly cover my daydream with a smile. and i look over at Tori who is complete blank out staring at Liam. i can tell he's a werewolf too and friends with Derek by the way the toss banta back and forth. when Tori come back to earth and realises that she is also being smirked at she looks towards me and smiles. We exchange a silent plan of faking at being terrible players. This is gong to be fun.

Coach blows his whistle and has us girls the ball. At first i hold the ball wrong and get a few snickers from the boys side. I then decided to dribble the ball slowly and one handed, badly. This causes and bigger amount of laughter to bubble up from the boys. I slowly make my way across the court and badly attempt to shoot. Simon makes his move and knocks the ball away. Coach blows his whistle. The boys get the ball first this time. All the boys are showing off, especially Simon. "This is how you dribble." He says slowly while demonstrating. Thought Derek is involved but always assessing. i need to take this a step up, When simon makes his way towards the hoop, using my hight to a disadvantage, i pretended to pathetically jump in an attempt to stop Simon, but miss and he get the shot earning a point. coach blows his whistle again but decided to shout at us. "COME ON GIRLS TRY HARDER! DO YOU WANT TO BE LOSERS, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL BE! PUT MORE EFFORT INTO IT!" He yells.

"Yeah its ok, we will go easy on you." Simon pipes up again, He starting to get me annoyed. But to my surprise thanks to coaches yelling Derek has been convinced and now hold the ball in his hands, he smirks at me again, while i eyeball his body, and i just have to say YUM! while Tori is now defending off the others and Derek is in front of me, getting ready to take his shot. He decides to mess with me al little by doing some fancy gestures with his hands and the ball. I give him an confused look and his smile grows. I think I've got him.

He goes to take his shot. I leap and claim the ball and take off running. sliding pass all the other players, almost gracefully. I take my leap and slam the ball through the hoop and land softly on my feet.

I turn around to face a whole gym full of shocked faces, i smirk then turn to face coach. "Is that what you meant by putting more effort into it?" I ask innocently. All that manges to come out of his mouth is splutters of words. but he is soon recovered by all the girls squealing. By the end of the game, the girls have beaten the boys asses and handed them on a plate.

as we are all walking back towards the changing rooms. all the girls have giant grins on their faces while the boys have pouts in place. I laugh at Derek trying to pout and give him a nudge. He looks down at me and i can see that he's trying to hide his smile but failing. "ahah you didn't see that coming did ya?" I ask while smirking at him.

"Ahah very funny Chloe, but be warned i will get you back." He says.

"Yeha whatever but right now you owe me a burger, i might let you walk with me to lunch and you can buy me one." I say while skipping off towards the girls changing rooms, but before i enter i turn back to see and gigantic smile and spread across Derek's face, it makes me smile even more.

**now is lunch and Chloe and Derek are making their way towards the table.**

"Hey, Chloe it's all right, I'm here. you going to be fine." Derek reassures me, I'm about to reply but snap my mouth shut as we are coming closer to the table. Derek takes a seat and no one looks up. that is until i speak up. "Room for one more." I say timidly.

They all look up me and stare, mouth wide open. Derek, Tori, Simon, Nate, Liz and Ethan smile at me but Emma, Louise and Kate stare blankly at me and Liam gives me a small smile. Emma and Kate suddenly leap up and crush me while Louise gives me a cold smile. I sit down next to Derek and he smiles at me.

Nate is the first one to speak up. "So Chloe what was it that you were gonna tell us." He questions.

I look up and everyone is staring at me again. "uurrhh it was about why i went away."

"more like ran away." Louise snorts, everyone glares at her.

I decide to tell them in an unique way, i know about them. "its ok its not like nothing major changed, Just other than the fact that Derek is a werewolf, Tori is a which slash scourer, Simon is also a sourer along with James and then there's Nate he's also a werewolf and Liam too. Then Liz being a telekinetic half daemon and Emma a fire half demon and Louise a water demon. The only two that haven't change is Ethan and Kate but im guessing they all ready know about you guys being supernatural and all." once i have fished they are all staring at me except for Derek,Tori and Simon and Nate.

"Wait who told you, it was Derek wasn't, you manipulated it out of him, you little bitch i_-" Louise started but got cut off by Derek

"Hey now wait a minute, she did no such thing and she has a reason , just listen to her." Derek told them.

The all nodded accept for Louise who just turned her shoulder and looked the other way.

"Well, i know because i can tell, Simon, Liz and Nate have all witnessed this and simon and Tori. They know about me and they know why i did what i did and i hope you would listen before you jump to conclusions," The nodded for me to continue. "well i left because something started happening to me. I had no cule what and i was terrified. i went to my aunt to help me and she did but she told me lies and i knew i had to come home and confront my dad. it all worked out well and he told me about my pass and I'm grateful for it. I'm a werewolf." i look down at my lap when i have finished.

Ethan was the first to speak, "that's how you knew, your 6th sense?" he questioned and i nodded.

Liz smiled at me and told me it was ok and so did everyone else. But of course Louise wanted more and wouldn't leave it alone. "well if you are a werewolf, how come you never told us, and there you are saying that, we never told you anything."

"Well, i didn't know. my mum and dad took me to the Eddison group because they said that they could help me be normal but instead they made me a super werewolf the only female one." I sate. she looks at me and then snorts. "Well if you think that you can just come back in to open arm your are highly mistaken you have to earn your way back." She looks at everyone else for support.

The all turn their head towards me and study s me, But Kate soon pipes up. " No." she sates.

"What?" Louise demands.

"I said no," Kate says gaining more confidence."She is more than welcome, i have missed her, we all have there's no point in dwelling over the past, when we could have an amazing friendship group, most of us with cool powers and each other looks out for everyone why not."

Louise looks outraged and storms off, leaving everyone to catch up.

i look over towards Derek and smile at him, he returns the smile and speaks up. "Hey we better go the office if you want me to tutor you." he reminds me. We say bye to everyone and get up and make our way towards the office.

**Derek POV**

(time skip to walking out of the office.)

"well that went well." Chloe says cheerfully. I smile down at her.

"yeah, well we both have free period next then tutoring, so do you wanna just go the library and relax for a bit until we have to do more work." i ask. she nods her head and we make our way to the library. once we have sat down i take my time to take in Chloe. She is so beautiful and strong, i admire her. she looks up at me from her book, i give her a lopsided smile and she grins back.

"What's Niko like?" she asks out of the blue.

"Uhh well right now, he's a little tense, we need to change. but normally he never shuts up and all he wants to do is chase his tale. He loves it when we play sports and go for runs in the mornings, other than that he helps me calm down a lot and he's always there for me. What's Nadia like?" I ask.

she brightens at my question and being talking about Nadia and how she thinks mine and Niko relationship is cute. We carry on like that, just talking and getting to know each other better. little do we notice that we have been talking for two hours and the end of school bell starts to ring. We glance at each to her and laugh. i offer to walk her to her car and she accepts.

We get outside and make our way through the car park, i notice that she has parked in the same section as me, i wonder which car is hers. she comes to a stop next the Audi convertible.

"this is your car." I ask

"yeah, my dad got me it so i can get to place easier." She smiles. "Need a lift."

"nahh mine is the mustang next to yours." I jerk my chin towards my car while still admiring her paint job.

"That's yours? its beautiful."she smile at me.

"Well i will see you at dinner my little werewolf." I smile at her but then realise what i called her, either she didn't hear me or is playing it off cool. We each say bye and she gets into her car and dives off, leaving me waiting for the terrible two, other wise known as Tori and Simon.

**Heyy guys i'm sorry that dereks POV is short but it will be bigger next chapter. Tell me what you think, feedback is much appreciated :) Love,**

**Bokknerd1522 x**


	10. Chapter 10 the Dinner!

**Hellloo my lovelies! did you miss me :) well i missed you. Here is a new chapter ~ The Dinner! enjoy.**

**Derek POV**

walking into the house after a very long journey with the winey twins, i walk into the front room to find dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad didn't you read that already?" Simon asks.

"Good to see you too Simon," My dad says sarcastic "how was your day being back at school." he asks.

I'm about to talk but Tori beats me to it. "aww dad it was the best, we met Chloe she is really nice and she knows about and i know about her she is amazing and were are going to be great at lunch she totally told Louise where she can shove it."she say in all one big breath.

"Whoa there Girl, calm down and take deep breaths, Derek Tell me about your day and Simon stop thinking how you can embarrass you sister tonight, Ready, set Go!" Dad says with a smile to his face. I cannot help but laugh at Simon going bright red and the looks that Tori is shooting Simon. I drop my bag in the hall then make my way towards the chair in the front room, giving out a sigh.

"So.." dad asks me.

"Well like Tori said we me Chloe, she really cool and she likes me for me." i say with a smile creeping across my face.

I see dad begin to smile to. "So how did you meet?" he asks.

"Well in English, We sit next to each other, and let me tell you she can supris you." I say.

"yeah how so?" he questions.

"Well sitting there talking then her coming out with the fact that she knows what type of supernatural you are without you telling them in the middle of a conversation can really leave you speechless." i sate.

"Whoa, that's pretty call, i cannot wait to meet her but right now you need to get ready." he say making move to get ready him self.

I nod and make my way towards my room. i decide to go with black jeans and a nice white crisp shirt. i style my hair in a kind of messy fashion that make me look goo without even trying. at that moment Dad shouts to us. "Hey guy make an over night bag, we are spending the night at theirs since me and chloe's dad have work to do after dinner!" We shout back various ok's and yeah's.

Making my way down the hall i pass Tori's bedroom, looking the open door i find her sitting on her bed on top of a hot pink suit case, failing to close it. I laugh and she glares at me. "help me!" she says.

walking in the room i ask "How much stuff do you need to take any way?"

"Well i have my clothes, make up , shoes, hair curlers-" she starts but i cut her off.

"Don't you think that Chloe might have that and she will let you use hers?" I ask

A look of renationalisation crosses her face and she starts taking her extra stuff out, once she has done that she finds it easier to close.

"But its still heavy." she complains.

"here." i offer and take hers as well as mine she smiles and say thanks then makes her way down the stairs with me in tow.

i walk into the living room to find my dad on the phone and simon with five bags surrounding him.

"Jeez Simon i though that ~Tori was bad, but you wow." i say. He grimace

"well you could help me." he says.

"No Simon you don't need all that we are only staying for one night."

"now we are stay for two weeks, dad and Chloe s dads are going on a business trip together." He states.

I look towards dad and he nods. I make my way back upstairs and tell Tori, she starts on another suit case and im left to getting a few more things needed.

before i know it we are pulling up outside Chloe's apartment block, which looks like more of a five star hotel. getting out of the car a bell boy rushes to help us with our many bags. making our way to the elevator, he asks what level and dad point to the top. Surprise registers on his face but presses the button. The ride up is quite and cramped. getting out i take in a deep breath of air. i walk towards Chloe's door and knock.

A man answered with a bright smile "Hi, I'm jack Chloe's dad." He let us in the apartment.

"Chloe everyone is here." He shouts down the hall, then turns to us. "I will le Chloe show your rooms where you will be staying." He nods then goes and talks to my dad. I hear footsteps coming down the hall and turn to be greeted with bright blue eyes.

Chloe is wearing an peach shaded dress that comes to her thigh with a black belt. The dress hugs her curves, makes my mouth water. Her hair is left down, over her shoulders, she beautiful. "Hey." she smiles.

"Come down here and i will show your rooms where you can leave your bags." we follow her and she stops at one door. "Simon this is your room." she smile at him and opens the door. Its an simple guess room nude colours with a double bed, draws and desk. He smiles and walks in with his many bags.

moving along she turns to Tori, "This is yours, a little more girlie." She says. The room is purple with with draw and desk. With a beautiful white four poster bead with purple sheets. "Any thing you need just ask." she smiles, Tori nod and goes in. She turns to me. "ans you get the room across from me.2 she smiles. i cannot help but smile back. She opens the door. The room is a light blue with black draws and desk. In the centre is a black master bed, with blue sheets.

"I will leave you to get settled in. ill be in the main room, When your ready come find me."

Thanks Chloe." I give her a brief hug and walk in the room.

after unpacking i make my way to the main room to find Chloe watching T.V, while our dads talk. I sit next to her. "So our dads going a business trip."

"Yeah, but i got you to keep me company." she smiles at me.

"yeah it will be good getting to spend time together. Your special Chloe, i can trust you." I say blushing at my own words.

Her smile gets bigger. "Really?" she asks.

"Yeah Chloe Your beautiful." i tell her. she leans towards me. Her had angling to meet mine. My lips brush hers, lightly at first. But as her hands curl around my neck and into my hair it becomes heated. i asks for entrance and she happily let me in. she tastes amazing. by the time we pull back we are both gasping for our breath. She is about to say something but Tori and Simon come into the room fighting about who's room is better. Then we are being called for dinner.

Me and Chloe sit opposite each other, sharing glances and smiling. by the time desert comes we are playing footsie underneath the table, unable to take the grins of our faces. We all move into the main room getting to know each other before we call it a night.

making our way down the hall to our rooms. Simon is the first to say night followed by Tori, leaving me and Chloe alone.

I take her hand and entwine our fingers. She looks down at our hands the looks up and smiles at me. I lean down to kiss her again her again but this one is soft kiss, saying night. After i whisper. "Be my girlfriend Chloe."

She looks at me, eyes bright. "Yes." and i capture her mouth with mine. i push my way into her mouth exploring her. she moans into my mouth and i push her against her door. "Derek." she gasps.

i break the kiss but carry on kissing her neck. her hands pull at my hair and i groan in response, she dose it again, earning another groan. she removes one of her hands from my hair and fells blindly for the door handle and opens it, we stumble into her room and i kick the door shut behind me. she spins us around and pushed me on to the bed. climbing on me, straddling me. her hands are teasing the hem of my shirt and pushing it up. Helping her out i pull it over my head, hearing her gasp i freeze. "What's wrong?" i ask.

"Nothing, your just so yum." she smiles at and bring my lips down to hers. I can feel the kiss getting heated again and her hands are now roaming over my body. she pulls back. "Derek i don't want to do that tonight." she tells me.

"Its OK im not going to force you into anything." I smile down at her.

she kisses me again. "our dads will be gone in the morning so can stay with me, if you want." she asks shyly.

I smile down at her. "Let me go change i'll be back in a minute." She nods and i make a move to grab my top. but she stops me. "no, give it to me." she says

i raise an eyebrow but give it to her anyway and leave for my room. Going i head for the draws and grab a pair of baggy shorts and change. i normally just sleep in my boxers but i don't want to freak her out. walking back into her room from brushing my teeth, i see her coming out of her own bathroom only in my shirt. I look at her.

"What i like it, leave me alone." she defends herself.

We climb in her bed and i cuddle her from behind.

"Night Derek." she whispers.

I smile and kiss her neck. "Night Chloe." and i drift off into sleep.

**Sorry its late guys but being at college is a full time thing, but i might be able to write in the week :) this chapter is all in Dereks POV and i hope you like review love,**

**Booknerd1522 x**


	11. Chapter 11 The changing part 1

**hello I'm back sorry it has been so long but i have got my work placement yay *you all cheer* but i would also like to send a special shout out to Onemilllives! thank you for reviewing and giving me an idea to use. hopefully you'll see where i put your idea into play.**

**Chloe POV**

I wake up to the morning sun and a Derek wrapped around me like a vine. He's cute when he sleeps. all relaxed and peaceful. i love the way his black hair flops down and fall into his face. i could stare at him forever, not in a creepy stalker way, just general Cute way. i turn my body so im now resting my head on his chest. His arms have moved so they are now circling me. i like the way this feels, waking up and him next to me. I know we only met not long ago but it feels like i have known him forever.

I mean we both understand each other and get along really well and were both werewolves so we have that in common. I know nate is a werewolf and i have known him longer and i did have a little crush on him when we were younger but im totally over that now. We have nothing in common and we barley connect.

I cannot help but wonder if its like this for everyone who falls in love.

**Yeah for us** Nadia pipes up.

_Hey there where ave you been and what do you mean 'for us'?_

**Yeah i know i haven't been all that energetic lately i have been sleeping. and i mean that Derek is our mate.**

_Mate?_

**Yeah its a lot stronger for a male wolf they become protective over the female and will do anything for them. And before you ask i know because im linked to Niko and we feel that we would do anything for them.**

_WOW, that's a lot to take in. How are you doing?_

**I need to change tonight.**

_We will all go camping. then we will do its Friday, well be fine._

just then i feel Derek move. I look up and i am met with sleepy green eyes. i smile at him. "Morning handsome." i say.

"Morning beautiful," Is his reply. "How long you been up?" he asks.

"Not long been talking to Nadia, i need to change tonight, what do you think about camping?" I ask

"Yeah, haven't been in a little while, I think Tori will try and resist but i know Simon will be up for it." He says. I smile at him and snuggle deeper into his warmth. "How did you sleep?" i ask

"Good, Better than i have in a long time, i could get used to having you close while we sleep." He states.

"yeah you make a good pillow." I smile. then i remember something. "Derek i don't have any camping stuff." I state.

Helooks down at me and smiles. "i have some but not a lot." he says.

"Well the looks like we will have to go shopping for some stuff, maybe that will get tori on board too." I say.

"yeah, we can go to mine and grab the stuff and then we can go shop and on the plus side we will need to cars if Tori is coming shopping with us too." I laugh and he smiles.

We lay there like that in a peaceful silence. until he ruins it by saying. "We have to get up."

I groan. "5 more minutes." and snuggle deeper.

i can feel his body vibrating and i know he's laughing at me. I reluctantly remove my face from its warmth and i pout at him. "Fine but your making me breakfast." I tell him.

He laughs as he get out of the bed. "sure but im gonna have a quick shower first, ill meet you down stair." he says to me.

"Yeah i gonna have one too, Hey to save water why don't we shower together." i smile

"Really." he sounds hopeful.

"Nope, we could of, but you made me get out of bed early. So as an punishment you have to shower alone and make me breakfast, so i suggest you hop to it Mr." i say, now standing in front of him.

He leans down and kisses me sweetly and i melt.

"Ummm Ok, i can live with that, meet you down stairs." he says turning to go, but i grab his are and pull him back to me. I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him, teasing. I pull back. "OK see you in a bit." and turn and walk into my bathroom making sure to swing my hips as i walk.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After having my shower i get ready and dress in my high waisted shorts and tank top and up on my Greek sandals leaving my hair flowing down my back curling slightly. Making my way downs stair i smell bacon and eggs, yum!

Walking in the kitchen i spot Derek at the cooker wearing black jeans and no top, his hair is still wet and sticking up in all different directions. i go up to him and wrap my arms around him and shove my face into his back, smiling like an idiot. "You know i could get used to this sight, you making me breakfast." I tell him. I feel him chuckle and he turns around so now im pressed against his front.

"Yeah i could get used to you singing in the shower too." He smiles down at me and i decide to change the subject.

"UUMM that smeel really good." I state.

"Go and sit down and ill bring you some." he tells me. reluctantly i let go of him and sit at the table. he comes over and places a plate filled with food in front of me and kiss the top of my head, before he sits down to start on his own. The kitchen is quite due to the fact we are both scoffing down our food. All the time im making moaning sound because the food is like heaven. he smirks at me and i just carry on shovelling in food. He stands up and takes both our plates to the sink once were done. but before he go to clean them i grab him and pull him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he ask after pulling away for air.

"That was for being a great boyfriend and being so sweet." i tell him and lean up to kiss him once more. the kiss was supposed to be a quick chaste kiss, but it soon turns into something more. I end up sitting on the side with my legs wrapped around him and his are teasing the exposed skin where my top had ridden up. he ask for entrance and i gladly let him in. moaning as he explores. I dig my heels of my feet into his butt and a moan escapes his lips. I smirk. But our piece is soon destroyed by coughing by the kitchen door.

We break apart and turn to face Simon and Tori. Tori is standing there dressed and smirking at us while Simon just looks shocked. I clear my throat. "Ah,uh were going camping!" I tell them, at this Tori groans and Simon's eyes brighten a little. "haven'r done that in a long time." he tells us. Tori is a different story. "I'm not doing it, i don't want to do it."

i smile and lean into Derek, still on the side. "Awww well that's a shame since we don't have all the stuff we need, like a tent so were gonna go shopping and buy everything we need, your welcome to stay here though." I tell her with an innocent smile.

"Shopping?" she questions.

"yeah for the camping trip, but if your not gonna come i don't see the point in you coming." i tell her.

"Well if i get my own tent and we get a electricity generator, for our stuff, I'm willing to come." she states.

"Well if you want to come you have to hurry and et ready, were leaving soon." i say and hop off the couch to go and fin my bag.

Coming back out form my room i find Derek, Tori and Simon all waiting for me. I smile. "Your like three puppies wanting to go for their walk." i sat smiling.

"Yeah but Derek is already a dog." Tori states. and to prove her point Derek growls. "Bad dog, no treat for you." she says while giggling.

i just walk up to Derek and grab his hand and he viably relaxes. locking the door and making our way down to the lobby we are all silent. until i ask." Do we need to go to your to get your car?" i ask

"No, we drove it here and im guessing our dads left together, so it should still be here." He relays.

"what bay did you park in?" im curious.

"22" he says.

"Will tell the valet and give him your key and he will get your car." he nods and squeeze my hand and the simple gesture makes realise how lucky i am.

While we are waiting i take the time to talk to Nadia.

_Nadia, you there?_

**Yeah, just sleepy.**

_Well i want to talk to you about the mate thing._

**what about it?**

_well do you think Derek knows?_

**i bet he can feels a strong pull towards you and that he cares deeply for you.**

_yeah i hope so, ill let you go back to sleep, were going camping tonight don't worrie, maybe the fresh air will help._

and with that Derek's car pulls up. the valet hops out and hands Derek the keys. He makes Tori and Simon sit in the back so i can sit up front with him. As were pulling up to the mall Tori rushes toward the mall with us following her. Derek interlocks our hands as we walk and i lean into his warm body. Walking around the mall with a hyped up witch, is different.

We head towards the out doors area of the mall. By this point Tori is trying to get me to do 'actual' shopping with her after getting the Camping stuff wich i reluctantly agreed on, but without his knowledge I'm going to be dragging Derek along. Walking into a shop, which i have no clue what it was called. We are greeted by an overly happily sales girls who's attentions is directed only towards Derek.

"Hello how can i help." she says staring at Derek.

Derek shifts on his feet, "Um, were just gonna look around." He says, squeezing my hand.

"Well if you need anything then let me know." She winks at Derek and turns around and walks off.

"Well she was friendly, to you." I say looking at Derek.

"I'm only interested in you Chloe." he smiles at me and i lean into him. I so badly want to kiss him but i know i wont be able to stop if i do. we head towards the tents.

"What tent do we want?" i ask.

Tori pipes in. "I'm not sharing with you guys, but i am with Liam, i may he invited the gang."

i groan. "So I'm guessing that we are going to need 3 tents in total." I say.

Derek and Tori look at me. "Well if Tori wants her own tent and i know that me an Derek will want our own and Simon will need one so him and Liz can share if she can come." They nod while Simon blushes. I turn to Tori, So who can come out of the lot." I ask

"Well Liam , of course, and yes Simon Liz is coming too. Ethan, Nate, Louise and Kate." She list them.

"And do thy have their own stuff?" i ask she nods.

"Derek can you grab the tent what you think is best and ill Grab the other sleeping stuff." I ask he nod. I tell them i wont be too far. I go and grab a trolley soi can put everything in it. I make my way down the air mattress isle. I grab 3 double air mattresses for us and new pillow and blankets. i thinking on weather to get 3 air blowers or just the one. I'm so deep in thought i don't here the foot steps approaching.

"Hey is there anything i can help with." i hear and practically jump ten feet in the air.

"Jeez you scared me!" I say

"Sorry, can i help."

"No Thanks, i got it."I tell her.

"Well then maybe you can help me?" she asks.

"Sure i can try-" i start but am soon cut off by a yelling Tori.

"CHLOE I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT BAGS WE CAN USE!" She shouts while running towards me. "oh am i interrupting something?" she ask while looking between me and the sales girl. I'm bout to speak but the sales girl speaks first.

"No don't worry about it." she says and walks off.

Tori looks at me funny, until i mention the bags and then I'm being dragged off to another part of the store.]

An hour and half later we have paid and got all the Camping gear as Derek calls it and have it all put in the car. Now I'm being dragged off again by Tori without Derek because he says he has some stuff to do with Simon. 3 and half hour later im sitting in the car while Derek drives back towards the apartment. Tori has made me buy a whole new wardrobe including shoes and bags and im so tired i cannot keep up an conversion. The last thing i remember is Derek smiling at me and holding my hand.

**So guy i have decided to make this a two part. Mainly because Chloe POV is so long and we also need to have the rest of the really long chapter which is going to be in Dereks POV. I will try and get Dereks up as soon as possible but i also have college stuff to do. Sorry about the odd updating but im trying ot keep going just for you. R&r is much appreciated, love**

**Booknerd1522 xx**


	12. Chapter 12 The changing part 2

**So this is the second part to the Changing and its all in Derek's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

**Derek POV**

We have been shopping for hours and Chloe looks tired, what did Tori do to her. We are now in the car on the way back to the apartment. Chloe is trying to stay awake but i can see she is loosing. her eyes are drooping and every now and then they snap open before closing again. i look down at her and smile just as he eyes flutter close. i take the time to talk to Niko as Simon and Tori are arguing about something in the back.

_Hey dude you there?_

**Yeah, really tired tho, though any more on the whole Chloe being your mate thing?**

_Yeah i have and i have come to realise that she is, i feel like i have known her for our whole lives. i cannot live without her. Do you think she knows or even fells the same?_

**Maybe she does, its something that you two will have to think about.**

_yeah, how are you doing._

**just tired, we will change soon**

_get some rest, we will be camping tonight._

I realise that we are about to pull up to the apartment and Chloe is still sleeping.

"Tori grab a bell hop and get him to help us take the stuff up, then get all your stuff and and pack for tonight, you too Simon." I tell them both nod and go do it. Getting out the car i give the valet the keys and run around the other side and get Chloe without waking her. making my way through the lobby i get some wired looks, i choose to ignore them and carry on. the elevator ride is awkward. I have Chloe in my arms wile the people around me try not to stare. As Each floor goes by the more stares i get, Finally we reach the top and i know its all Chloe's pent house and they all ain't waiting for visit. i step out turn toward them and say "Take a picture it will last longer, and you have all missed your floors!" I state before turning and walking through the door.

But as soon as i close the door i regret it. The place looks like it has been hit with a bomb. But in this case it has, a Tori bomb. there are bags everywhere, along with shoes clothes and bags. And among all that is Simon and Tori sorting everything out into 4 different bags. Tori looks up and smiles at me. "I thought that you would want to stay with Chloe so i, being the nice sister i am, are doing your's and Chloe's stuff as well." she smile happily.

when i turn to Simon i see that he's glaring at Tori and mumbling under his breath. "Best sister my ass...I offered first...suck up..." I chuckle and carry on towards Chloe's room. Stetting her down on the bed, i take off her shoes and jacket and do the same and lay down beside her, pulling her close drifting off into peaceful sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

i wake up to feel a pressure of soft lips on mine. I smile and open my eyes to find Chloe gazing down at me, sharing the same smile. "Hey." she says, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hi beautiful. How long have you been awake?" i ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Not long, i like watching you sleep." she says.

"That's not creepy at all." i joke.

"Haha very funny." She tells me. I smile at her.

"What?" she asks

"Nothing, your just beautiful." I tell her. she blushes then leans down and kisses me again. i kiss back and it becomes more heated. I pull her on top of me and i hear her groan in approval. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gives. She pulls back first and rests her forehead to mine breathing in deeply.

"Wow." is all i manage out.

"Yeah." she agrees with me. We just lay there in a peaceful silence until we here banging on the stairs. We both groan and then chuckle. I reluctantly unwrap my self from around Chloe and head towards the noise.

Stepping out the door i turn and see Tori there with two suitcases on the stairs one lying at the bottom and she is still holding on to one for dear life.

"What happened?" i ask.

"Well being the good sister i am i packed both of mine and Chloe's cases but getting them down the stairs ain't all that easy, but it was mine i dropped."She tells me. I sigh.

"here give me this one and then you can go and sort out the other one." I tell. She smiles at me and hands over the case. Bounding the stairs she shout her thanks. Pulling Chloe's case back to the top so i can grab mine as well i feel a pair of arms wrap around me and face being pushed into my back.

"What was all that noise." Chloe mumbles between my shoulder blades.

"Oh just Tori trying to carry two cases at once." I tell her and she giggles. "Need any help?" she asks.

"Nah i just need to grab my bag and take them down stairs." i tell.

she unwraps her arms and grabs her case "meet you down there." she tells me. I smile and shake my head and go grab my bags.

Going down stairs i see there are a million bags by the door. "We need a bigger car." i tell them, walking in to the Kitchen were there getting some food for the road.

"Its OK we can take my range rover, it should fut everything in it." Chloe says.

"Well then if we want to make it there we better get going." Tori says.

"You only want to get there for Liam." Chloe says while nudging Tori, and smiling.

Tori just huffs and goes and grabs some bags.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPPDPDDPPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Pulling up to the camp site we see that everyone is already here.

Chloe jumps out and gets mine and her tent. and hand it to me with a smile on her face."You get to put it up." she says sweetly.

i shake my head. "Where do you want it?" I ask hoping she will say near the trees.

"I quite like the tree area, its quite and away from everyone." She smiles.

I smile back and head over the to make a start. After putting everything up and sorting all our bags out, we decide that we need food. making our way over to everyone else i notice that Tori and Liam are close and and Liz is piratically sitting in Simon's lap, blushing furiously.

"Hey guys, were hungry." i sate.

"yeah." Nate agrees with me to.

"What are we going to have?" Louise speaks up, eyeing me.

"Well if some can go and get some BBQ stuff im sure we could cook it on the fire." Chloe offers.

"Yeah, but what about tomorrow and then the other times we wanna eat." Louise sneers.

"Well we could all go out to morrow and on our way back we could pick something up but if that's too challenging for you, we could leave you to starve." Chloe glares back.

i cannot help the laugh that escapes my lips along with everyone else's. Louise just sits there and stares in disbelief. i hug Chloe tighter to me and i wish we could just do something alone for once. Then the idea hit me.

"Why don't me and Chloe go and get the food and drink while you guys carry on setting up." i say. Chloe looks at me with a eyebrow raised. I just smile in return.

"Any request?" Chloe asks.

" Meat that we can cook, and also some dips along with snacks and drinks and some food for in the morning." Tori states while snuggling deeper into Liam, content that she doesn't have to move.

"Oohhh and some finger food." Ethan and Katie say together. Both blushing afterwards.

"Right go it, Every one got every thing they want out of the car?" I ask. They all nod in response. Taking Chloe's hand we head toward the car.

In the shop Chloe is pushing around the trolley while i pick up every thing that can keep us going.

"Hey, Derek." Chloe says.

"Yeah." I spy at her over a box fruit loops.

"Why did you offer for us to do this?" she asks.

I build up my confidence and say. "Well i wanted to spend time with you, only us and i thought that this was a good start." I tell her looking now directly at her. She blushes and moves towards me. Fisting hands in my Jacket she pulls me down and smashes our lips together. I am momentarily surprised but i soon kiss back deepening the kiss. We eventually pull back breathing hard.

"We should head back they will be wondering where we are." i tell her.

"I'm glad that you are mine because you are just too sweet and it makes me fall for you even more." She tells me.

I smile down at her and give her one last peck before heading off to pay.

In the car we are sitting listening to tunes on the radio when Chloe speaks up.

"Derek, you how we are what we are, right." she say nervously.

"If you are referring to the fact that we are mythical creatures that should really exist then yes, we are what we are." I tease trying to light the mood. Which obviously works as a small giggle erupts for her mouth.

"Don't make my laugh when I'm trying to be serous." she tells me. I nod for her to carry on.

"Well i was wondering have you ever heard of the term true mate." She asks. causing me to choke on my breath.

"OMG Derek are you OK?2 she asks worriedly.

"Yeah fine don't sweat." I tell her.

She bites her lip and i have to hold back from groaning. Is she trying to kill me.

"Well have you?" she presses again.

"Yes i have, i have talk about it with Niko," i pause taking in a deep breath. " We think that you and Nadia are our true mates." I tell her.

there's nothing but silence. I look over to her and her eyes have brimmed with tears. "Oh Chloe [lease don't cry, I'm sorry." i tell her.

"No Derek, its fine their happy tears because that's what i wanted to tell you, I think that you are my true mate too." She tells me. My heart expands with happiness and i seam to adopt a goofy grin on my face, which no matter how hard i try i can't seam to wip it off. pulling back into the camp site. parking the car i rush around to Chloe s side and pull her out of the car and hug her to me. We stand there for 5 minutes raped in each other embrace until some one clears their throat.

I look up and Tori is standing there with a smirk on her face. "Well are you just going to stand there or help unpack." She asks moving to wards the boot.

Me and Chloe untangle our selves and help. 15 minutes later we have unpacked and have started to cook some food. I feel a shiver run up my back and then i start to sweat. I notice that Chloe is shaking too and and that Nate is breathing harshly. While Liam has thrown Tori off him while his body ripples.

"Hey Chloe are you alight." Tori asks. Chloe shakes her head. "No, its the full moon tonight so im gonna change." she tells.

Tori looks over to me. "Is it happening to you too?" she asks and i nod. I get up bringing Chloe with me and head towards the tent.

"Derek we can't change in there too small." she tells me.

I know but we can get changed into robes and then change in the trees." i tell her and she nods. 5 minutes later we are in our robes and are standing underneath the trees. Chloe is next to me holding my hand while Tori and Liam stand together, Tori whispers soothing words to him.

In no time at all he has changed into an large male wolf. Different shades of brown to match his eyes. He collapses on the floor out of exhaustion. Tori kneels next to him, stroking him softly.

i feel Chloe hand ripple in mine and i know she is about to Change we both kneel on the floor. She undoes her robe and i move so im blocking everyone's view. She notice my movement and smirks up at me. she is about to speak when her body ripples and i hear the familiar changing on bones. in the blink of an eye there is a beautiful White blond wolf staring at me with Chloe s eyes. She is beautiful. She is not as big as me but i can see that she strong and agile, making her fast runner.

I begin to feel my bones move and replace themselves. i feel the new hair growing on my body and my mussel begin to form. I close my eyes for the last bit and when i open them again i find my self being a little taller than Chloe. she brushed her self against me in a comforting way. And with that we come out of the wood to greet everyone. They all turn and look at us.

"Derek, Chloe?" Liz asks. We grunt in response. We move closer to the fire i see Louise go to touch me but she soon pulls her hand back when Chloe growls at her and snaps her teeth in a warning tone. i smile at my mate being protective and jealous at the same time. Louise glares at Chloe but move away none the less. And with that me and Chloe curl up against each other, fitting together and fall off into sleep.

**there you go a new chapter. I cant remember the last time i updated, i was going to leave it until the morning but i thought i would be nice and give it you now, so enjoy and tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be full on Chlerek! :) until next time.**

**Booknerd1522 x**


	13. Chapter 13 The First time

**hello im back ! enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own darkest powers :'(**

**Chloe POV.**

i collapse on the floor breathing hard. i look up to find Derek standing looking around. I close my eyes and rest while i slow down my racing heart. Opening my eyes i look around. I see Tori stroking the head of a brown wolf, Liam. I have a feeling that Tori is growing attached to him and that there is something blooming. Looking opposite is see Nate lying on the floor, looking around. Our eyes meet and i nod my head. Turning i am met with a black heap on the floor. Piercing Green eyes stare back at me-Derek.

I stand and up and get used to my new sense of gravity. Taking a step forward, i slowly make my way towards Derek. Nudging him with my head, he moves into a sitting position. He is taller than me and bigger, but when i lean against him and put my head under his, we fit together perfectly. I breath in his sent, more earthy but still mixed with his cologne. sitting here in a peaceful bliss i sense Nadia.

_Hey, you feeling better._

**Yeah thanks, i needed this but we should rest, somewhere warm.**

_I'll go to the fire and rest, but i have a question_

**go on**

_Aren't we supposed to be able to communicate with our mates?_

**yes we can hear each others thoughts, but only when both mates have full reconsidered what they mean to each other, and had some bonding time with one another.**

_Thanks Nadia._

moving myself from Derek's warmth i look at him and nod my head towards the group and to where they are around the warm fire. He shifts and stands and brushes against me and we make our way side by side towards the fire and the others around it.

Emerging form the trees, everyone turns to look at us. I see Simon and Liz who are huddle against each other both smiling from ear to ear. Simon nods at Derek and smiles at me. Ethan looks at us and blurts out. "Derek, Chloe, is that you."

Derek nods in a jerky motion and i see Simon roll his eyes at his brothers awkwardness. Walking Closer i can see that Kate has made her way closer to Ethan but not completely. James and Emma are in a deep conversation, but when Emma spots me she smiles and make James look too. I hear a low "Cool" come from his lips before turning back to Emma who is already staring at him. I make a mental not to ask her about it later. Then there's Louise, slightly off to one side and full blown staring at Derek.

She reaches out to Stroke him and my mate instincts kicks in and also a little jealousy and i snap and Growl at her in a warning tone. I stare down at her and bare my teeth. She looks shocked and moves away, to the other side of Emma and James. She recovers after sitting down and glares at me. I just ignore her and Turn my attention back to Derek, who is already looking at me with a sparkle in his eye. i brush against him and he lays down. I curl into him, basking in the warmth from him and the fire, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Waking up to a bunch of chatter, i stretch and yawn. I turn my head into a black fur. It tickles my nose and i end up sneezing, i hear a deep chuckling. Turning my head higher i see bright green eyes full of humour. I try my best to glare and i think it works because he stops chuckling but for extra measure i push him and get up and walk over to Ethan and Kate and sit by them with a loud huff.

Looking up at Kate i can see her eyes full of want. I nudge her leg giving her permission. Instantly her hands go to my hair making lean in for more. I hear the approach of paws. Opening my eyes i see Derek looking at me. Coming closer her nudge me as to say he's sorry. i move away from Kate's warm hands and burrie my head into Derek's warm chest. i feel his head come and rest on mine.

now sitting up straighter with Derek next to me i look around. I find bot Liam and Nate looking bored. I nudge Derek and then look towards the forest. he nods. I then look at the other two. i whine to grab their attention. Looking between them and the forest making it clear i want to run and they both nod. No sooner that them agree i have taken off, bolting through the trees at high speed not looking back.

I hear paws thumping next to me and behind me. Looking to my right i see Derek, eyes full of excitement. Looking over my shoulder and there is Liam and Nate coming up behind me. I find and extra burst of speed and pull ahead.

Turn right.

i have this sudden urge to turn right, so i twist my body turning right, narrowing missing a tree.

_Well you could of warned me there was a tree there!_

im yelling at myself and kind of Nadia.

**i didn't tell you to turn right, im enjoying the run.** She snaps at me.

Chloe.

i stop. a black blur rushes past me and then comes to a halting stop a few yard ahead.

It's Derek, he turns his head, eyes full of worrie. Making his way to me slowly as if to measure my reaction. When i make no move to stop him coming closer, he plants himself in front of me.

I hear it again.

Chloe?

this time it sounds like a question.

Are you Ok, god i wish i was hum so i could talk to you.

The voice sounds frustrated now. I look up into Derek' eyes and see and expression of confusion. He look like he wants to talk to me but can't.

_Oh, how i wish i could talk to you._

Derek's head snaps towards mine and looks me straight in the eyes. His expression changes into one of curiousness.

Chloe?

My eyes grow wide.

_Derek__?_

Chloe, you can hear me?

_Of course i can hear you your my mate._

without giving him any time to reply i move and lean into him knocking us both to the floor. I'm sprawled out on top of him while he has a wolfish grin on his face. I reach down and Lick his muzzle and rest my head on the top of his shoulder blade. we just lie there basking in the quietness.

But its not too long before i feel my muscles ripple. i sigh and move from my comfortable position which was on top of Derek.

_hey, we need to go back, im gonna change soon and i don't feel like walking around naked._

Yup me too lets go and then we can snuggle together without any interruptions.

soon we are barrelling back through the forest towards camp. i decide to make it race, Kicking extra power i pull ahead, just making back to camp before him. I howl and yip with joy causing everyone to look at me. Derek shortly after comes up to my side and nudges me in approval. Felling my muscles move i head toward mine and Derek's tent. I whine until Tori comes near me.

"Hey, Chloe have fun." She asks me while bending down to my level.

I nod my head and she chuckles and runs her hands through my fur. I look over her shoulder to where Liam is. He is covered by a blanket and catching his breath. I nudge Tori's shoulder and she smiles at me.

"I think i like him, but i need to get to know him better, but every time i want to talk to him Louise comes over and steal him away. I need to talk to him where it's just me and him." She babbles on.

a sharp pain shoots up my spine and whine in pain. Derek is beside me in a instant.

"I'll grab your clothes and you can change." Tori tells us.

Five minutes later me and Derek are huddle around the back of the tent

im breathing hard while Derek is almost back in human form. i close my eyes and steady my breathing, i feel strong arms wrap around me and i instantly lean back into his body. I smile to myself then blush furiously when i remember I'm naked and he is too.

"Derek..." I mumble.

"Huumm.." it rumbles through his chest.

"I need to go and talk to Tori, so that means getting dressed." I tell him. He groans but releases me any way. I snatch up the blanket and wrap it around me. Heading into the tent i quickly change into my PJ's.

Coming out i see Derek waiting beside the tent. i look at him and see that he has changed into sweats and a loose top. I smile at him and tell him i wont be long. I search for Tori. I find her by the fire with Louise and Liam. She looks annoyed and i can see what shes thinking, it's written all over her face. From the angry glare and clenched fist i can tell she's thinking about hurting Louise. And I'm tempted to let her.

"Tori." i call. Her head turns towards me and her expression softens. She gets up and makes her way towards me.

"Whats up?! she asks.

"What we were talking about earlier, you and Liam, wanting to get to know each other better." I state. she nods along so i continue. "Well i was thinking that you could invite him over and he could stay, but if our dads come back early, then i knew nothing about it, got it." her face breaks out into a huge smile and she nods furiously pulling me into hug, whispering thank you over and over in my ear.

i let her go and return to the tent. i find Derek reading shirtless. I slime at him and reach for his discarded top. I #quickly replace my top with his then curl up to him.

"What are you reading." I ask him

"nothing much, just a book by John Green." He states.

i don't say anything i just snuggle deeper into him. He puts his book down and wraps his arms around my waist. I look up and i turn my head so im inches away from our lips colliding. He leans his head forward so our lips brush, then he does it again but harder. I shift so im now straddling him and both of his arms are at my waist holding me. He sweeps his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. i decide to have a little fun and keep kissing him. He asks again and i decline. He growls which cause me to gasp, effectively letting him push his tongue in my mouth.

I moan against his mouth and he pulls back letting me breath. He latches on my neck trailing kisses up and down, making me a moaning mess.

"Derek.." i say breathless. "Not here." I gasp.

He pulls back and looks at me in the eye. "you look tired." He tells me. I flop down on his chest burring my face in his neck. This is much like the position we were in earlier as wolves. i breath in his sent and snuggle deeper. i hear a chuckle and then i am moving. He slips out of his sweats leaving him only in his boxers. I raise my eyebrow teasingly and i see a faint blush creep on to his face. He pulls back the comforter and slides in. He reaches for but i move back. i take off my shorts and then move towards him where he opens his arms for me and pulls me close.

I sigh and fall asleep in my mates arms.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I wake up to the smell of sausages. my stomach groans and i laugh to myself. i roll over and realise there are no arms around me. i snap awake and look around the tent for any signs of Derek. he not here. i decide to venture outside the tent. not thinking to grab any bottoms i yank open the tent and look around. My eyes are immediately drawn to the fire. Two hunched figures sit around it, talking.

Derek and Nate sit there eating and talking. I decide to make my presents known.

"Derek." i say. His head whips around at the sound of my voice. when he sees me a huge smile breaks out across his face.

"Good morning beautiful." he says smile still in place.

"nice legs Chloe." Nate tells me. i blush and Derek growls. Nate holds his hands up in surrender. i dart back into the tent and pull on Derek's sweats which he was wearing last night. coming back out i walk over to Derek and sit on his lap placing my face in his neck and kissing him lightly. pulling back he offers me some food which i gladly take. i eat the food greedily. Derek laughs and soon everyone is joining us for breakfast.

**sorry this is late but i managed to get it up before midnight. There is also more but i wouldn't of been able to complete it. i have already satrted working on the rest so hopefully there will be more up real soon :) tell me what ya think till next time, **

**Booknerd1522 x **

.


	14. Chapter 14 — the first time part 2

**Heloo well here is the next chapter i decided to put the rest of the last chapter with this one so it's easier and you will get more to read so enjoy chapter 14 :) I did have this almost ready to go a couple of days ago but my laptop decided to completely break on me so I'm sorry!**

**Chloe POV**

Every one is now all out of their tents waiting for their breakfast. I'm sitting there happily in Derek's lap. We both have had our breakfast and are waiting for everyone else. Tori and Liam are sitting chatting and Louise is eyeing Liam. she is About to intrerupt but i beat her to it.

"Sooo, Liam are you staying with us?" i ask him. it all goes quite waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah, thanks it was really nice to offer." he tells me. I smile at him then beam to Tori who smiling like a manic and then there's Louise who has a sour look on her face, I'm trying my hardest not to laugh.

"So Liam is staying with Tori?" Simon asks

"Yeah, why?" I ask him feeling confused.

"Well you get to stay with Derek and now Tori gets to stay with Liam. You are all gonna be wanting to spend time together then there's me, all alone." he pouts.

"Simon are you hinting something to me?" I ask teasing him.

His cheeks flame." No i was... just ...Well Liz... No doesn't matter.." he stutters out.

I turn to Liz. "Hey Liz Do you want to stay with Simon at mine for how ever long." I ask

she nods her head then hugs Simon and we all chuckle.

"But just to Clarify, if our dad's come home early then i had no clue that either of you were there, understand." They all nod.

"Well this is going to be fun." Derek whispers in my ear, squeezing me.

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Hey i think that we should all get packed up, you know we have school tomorrow." I tell them.

"Yeah, that would be good, Chloe when do you want everyone at yours?" Tori asks.

"Whenever your ready, me and Derek will meet you at mine since i guess you will be going back with them to get their stuff." I say, they nod.

The next hour and Half is everyone packing and getting into a pillow fight, which i refused to admit that i started it. (giggles)

Driving with Derek is fun. We sing to the radio at the top of our lungs, even going through the McDonald's drive thru.

pulling up to the apartment building, i see tim our door man rush to help us with our stuff.

"Time there will be two other cars coming and i will need you to help them as well, You remember Tori and Simon, well they will be coming with two other people." I tell him he nods.

He carries all our stuff to the door and i tip him and smile, he scurries off and Derek then takes over with the bags.

"just leave the camping stuff by the door and bring our bags to the room." I tell Him.

Getting to the doors, and he is about to go into his room.

"Hey Derek, do you want to put al your stuff in my room?" i ask him shyly looking down at my feet. I feel strong arms wrap around me. He pulls me into his chest. And i Smile

"of course, i don't have a lot." He tells me.

"Go and grab everything and ill clear some space for you." i tell him.

going into my room i head for the draws and clear 2 the i go to my closet and move some clothes so he can hang up his stuff and move some shoes about so he can out them away.

"Chloe." i hear him call

"in hear." I shout back.

he comes in. "Woa this is huge, thanks Chloe." He hugs me from behind.

"I'm gonna go and make some food, call if you need me." i tell him.

He smiles and nods while he gets to sorting out his stuff.

At 5pm the rest of them come through the door and find me and Derek on the sofa watching a movie.

they go and out their stuff away and join us watching the movie. i look around ans i can see that we have all coupled off. I'm sitting Next to Derek with my kegs thrown over him while his arm is around me. Simon and liz have cuddle on a plush chair and Liam and Tori have retrated to the love seat sitting side be side stealing glances at one another all the time.

Dinner come around and we have spaghetti and meat balls. I t ends up in a pasta war, and me and Derek win of course. By the end we are all covered in it.

"i need a shower." I announce. "there are others around the place but nobody uses mine." i tell them then im off dragging Derek behind me.

In my room i turn to him. "Hey do you want to have a shower too?" i ask.

He nods. "ill go in one of the other ones then meet you back here ready for bed?" he makes it sound like a question.

"Yeah sounds good."

15 minutes later me and Derek are in my room getting ready for bed, he passes me one of his shirts and i smile sweetly at him. We clime into bed and i snuggle deep into him and we fall asleep watching telly.

**this is the rest of the previous chapter... carrying on...**

I have known the Derek, Simon and Tori for a little over a month now and me and Derek have been dating a month now. Our dad's have come back for a little while but luckily Liam and Liz when home for a little bit as well.

Our dad's are leaving tonight again but they are taking us all out for dinner.

I'm in my room getting ready while Derek is the shower, in his room of course. Our dads don't know about us dating yet so we decided that we would let them figure it out. I'm deciding g on what to wear when Derek comes walking in just in a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I squeek in surprise as I'm just standing in my room in my underwater, with a dressing gown tied over the top.

"Derek what are you doing in here? You know you should be getting ready in the other room." I tell him.

"Yes I know that,there is one small problem." He smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

"All my clothes are in here, remember." He says smugly. "I have to say that I quite like the fact that your also in here getting changed as well." He now has a full blown smile on his face, its hard not to smile back.

"Well in case you want to be caught I suggest that you grab your clothes and go." I tell him trying to sound stern. But by the look on his face I failed. He slowly makes his way towards me which has me squirming in my place. He reaches out and wraps his arm around my waits and tugs me to him. I rest my hands on his chest, helping me balance then I look up into his bright green eyes which are already starring at me. He leans down and slowly brushes his lips against mine. That's enough leaving me wanting more, I reach up and capture his lips with mine. Its soft at first but as the kiss goes on it builds in passion. Soon my hands are moving up from his chest and winding them selves into his damp hair. A groan escapes his mouth. Soon we break for air, but that doesn't stop Derek from roaming kisses from my jaw to me collarbone. My breathing is short in gasps and soon a husky moan is radiating from my open lips.

With this Derek's hold on me becomes tighter and he squeezes my hips. Soon our body's are fully pressed up against each other. Stealing a kiss from me, making me weak at the knees. I pull back, just a little.

"I whish we could carry on but I think we both need to get dresses, the sooner this dinner is over and the sooner they leave after dropping us off, the sooner we can get him and spend more time with each other, without any interruptions." I tell him. He nods.

We disentangle ourselves from one another. I sigh and pick up a pale pink dress that comes to my middle thighs. Its floaty and soft and is backless. It comes with a brown belt that I can tie around my waits to finish it off. Its simple. I finish off my look with brown wedges and a cute brown little shoulder bag, and I'm ready to go. Derek comes out of the closet, now changed into dark wash jeans and a white shirt with a black dinner jacket over the top, complete with his black shoes. He looks really good and I can see that I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands off him. Tonight is going to be really long.

**time skip to the restaurant...**

**Derek POV**

we are now sitting at the table in one of the nicest restaurants, with all the family having a nice general conversation and all I can think about is how good Chloe looks in that dress. Its suits her perfectly and I highlights her beautiful blue eyes. Ever since the camping trip we have gotten to know each other better and we have now been dating for a little under a month. All the girls at school when they found were disappointed but they generally found that they like Chloe and started to ship our relationship. Everyone is really happy for us.

But there is a problem and that problem is Louise. She has been nothing but bitchy to Chile and is non stop trying to still get me to go out with her. I have told her many times that I'm happy and even Chloe has told her to stay away and her friends are starting to see her as who she really is.

Dinner is going really well and all of us is talking but mainly I'm talking to simon about our next football game while Tori and Chloe are talking about some new shoes. My dad and Mr Saunders are talking about their trip. I have been sitting here listening to simon babble on about Liz and how amazing she is when something Mr Saunders says to Chloe.

"So Chloe how is school going?" He ask.

At this Chloe looks over to her dad and smiles "its been great, all my old friends have been there and we all hang out, as well as all of us," she moves her hand indicating me, simon and Tori. "And I'm trying out for cheer leading too with Tori." She tells him. That's something new.

"Ahh well that sounds good. Have you spoken to Nate." He ask. I'm curious to why he's asking about Nate.

At this Chloe looks down. "Yeah dad I have and its all good, were friends." She tells him.

"Well before you left you too were pretty close, he even asked me if it was all right to ask you out on a date." At this I choke on my chicken. Chloe looks over to me and smiles sheepishly. Then she looks straight at her dad.

"Yeah I know, but that was then and I don't like him like that. We are just friends and that's all we are ever going to be." She says it like she means it and I smile at her.

"Oh OK I just thought that there was something there." He nods then goes back to talking with kit.

The rest of the meal nothing happens. We eat laugh and joke about. While Chloe tells her dad that she changes and everything when OK. By the time our dads drop us off before leaving its late. Me, Chloe, Simon and Tori trudge into the apartment. Before anyone can say or do anything, I grab Chloe's hand and drag her to our room wanting to be alone.

Closing the door behind me I turn to lock it. Going to face Chloe again, but before I can even speak her mouth is on mine and we are kissing, clutching to one another tightly. I can feel myself getting excited and before I can help it a main escapes my mouth. I can feel her smile into the kiss before she pulls back.

" that was one long dinner,wasn't it ?" She asks me a smirk creeping on to her face.

I nod and reach for her again but she movies out of the way. I pout and she laughs

"Calm down there boy, I'm going to get ready for bed." She tells me giving me one last sweet kiss before walking towards the attached bathroom, her hips swaying as she walks.

I strip out of my clothes down to my boxers like every other night and turn on the t.v and flick through the channels, stopping when it comes to NCIS.

Chloe has been in the bathroom for a little while, I'm about to shout and ask if she is all right but then the bathroom door opens and Chloe is standing there in her hot red and black lacy underwear, looking hot as hell...

**Well there you go. Sorry it so short but I wanted to start off the next chapter better so I can get back on track to which chapters which. Most of this was just a filler but the begging of next chapter so there was a little sneek peak of what's to come. Sorry the chapter was a little late. But tell me want you think, until next time,**

**Booknerd1522 x**


	15. Chapter 15 together

**well hello there, I'm back with a new chapter I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning this chapter involves major lemoness you have been warned.**

**Chloe POV**

We have just got back from the dinner and already Derek has whisked me away. I'm currently in the bathroom after a hot make out session with Derek. I told him that I was getting ready for bed, but what I'm really doing is deciding is whether I'm ready for what I'm about to do. I'm standing here holding on to the sink catching breath deciding whether I'm ready. Me and Derek have gotten closer and I fell like its time for us to actually be together. I love him so much and I can see that he loves me too, we just don't say it often.

Thinking about this I realise that I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions and face the consequences. I love Derek and I'm going to show him just how much in love him.

I strip down to my underwear thankful that he didn't see it earlier. I take a deep breath and unlock the door. I open the door and see Derek already in bed with the TV on like most nights. I smile at his expression and I decide to tease him.

"Like what you see?" I ask him smiling.

He swallows and nods. I chuckle at the face I have made him speechless. I make my over to the bed in what I hope is a sexy way. Come round to hi side where he's laying and I swing my leg over so I'm now straddling him. I can already feel the bundle in his boxers twitching and growing as he becomes more aroused. I lean down a kiss him. Is all but eager, inserting his tongue into my mouth sweeping it all around, soon we re battling for dominance and he wins. I pull back and look at him.

His eyes are bright and his hair is messed where my hands have been.

I whisper "I love you Derek." And his mouth is back on mine capturing my in the most lived filled kiss we have ever shared. He then pulls back and says " I love you too Chloe, I know I don't tell you enough but I'm going to, you mean the world to me." After he is finished I can feel the tears in my eyes.

I smile down at him again and bring his face towards mine so I can kiss him. The kiss soon becomes heated and soon we are both moaning into each others mouths. Without me realising what I'm doing I start to grind my hips into his and he growls. Making me gasp in surprise, taking his bottom lip between my teeth I bite down earning a groan. Derek then decides to take charge and flip us so I'm now on my back with him over the top of me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asks me. I look up to him with bright eyes and nod. His mouth is back on mine and his hands have moved from my waist up towards my Brest. He cups one in his hand earning a gasp from me. This seams to encourage him as he starts to massage my brest through my bra. Reaching round my back he unclips my bra and takes it off, chucking it across the room.

Now he has both his hands on my now freed Brest's massaging them and playing with them. Soon his mouth leaves mine and he trails kisses down my front, kissing my Brest for a little while before heading south. He stops just before my panties and looks up at me asking for my permission to take them off. I nod and then feel a cool air hit my now heated centre. I gasp at the feeling of his fingers rubbing me and groan in response and buck my hips into his. He smiles at me and kisses me again. He slips one of his fingers inside me and the feeling is amazing, soon another finger follows and a third is entered too. I can feel myself building and I'm writhing mess under him.

I decide I want to return the favour. "Derek stop." I manage to gasp out. He stills and looks at me.

"Is everything all right?"the ask while pulling his fingers out. I nod and I push him so hes lying back on the bed. I straddle him once again and kiss him.

" you made me feel so good I want to return the favour. " I tell him I see his eyes brighten."Chloe you don't have to." He tells me.

" I know but I want to." Is my reply.

Moving down his body, making him groan in the process. I reach and pull off his boxers releasing his fully erect cock making it spring free. I gently wrap my hand hand around the base and move my hand, no sooner that I have started he is already panting and moaning my name. I decided to be a bit bolder and lean down encircling his cock with my mouth. It takes him by suprsie but soon he is lost again. Twisting my toungue around him I'm about to send him over the edge.

" Chloe its going to happen...I'm almost..." And then he let's go. I swallow the salty hot liquid and smile up at him. His face is a picture. His eyes are wild but there is huge grin on his face.

"Wow" he breaths and it just makes me smile more.

Switching positions so now he is back over me he starts his assault again. He's about to enter me and once again he asks if I'm sure and nod.

I feel him pushing in. It hurts but once he's fully in he stops." Are you OK?" He asks.

"Yeah just go slow for a bit." I tell him. He nods and slowly eases out it stings but as her keeps going slowly gaining rhythm the pain ebbs away into a dull ache. I move my hips telling him to go faster and he doesn't complain. Soon we are both reaching our climaxes screaming each others name.

Pulling out of me after coming down from out high he flops down on the bed next to me smiling like a idiot.

"That was wow." I breath

"I know what you mean." He's smiling still but then the look is soon replaced with worried. "Chloe we didn't use a condom." He looks over to me.

" Derek its all right I'm on the pill but I should of asked whether or not you wanted to use one, I was kinda caught up in the moment." I smile at him.

"Its OK I think it was better without." He tells me.

After a minute if sitting here staring at the feeling I hear his voice."I love you Chloe." And my heart melts."I love you too Derek." I tell him and I wrap my self around with my head resting on his chest. And that is how we fall asleep together, with me on him and his arms wrapped around me and our legs entwined.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sunlight filters through my curtains and over my eyes. The brightness is too much so i bury my head back into my pillow. although my pillow decided to move at the sudden contact. I groan and wack the pillow. hoping to move it back to were it was. but nope, it decide to move again.

"pillows are not supposed to move." I grumble out.

I hear a soft chuckle and move my face. im met with bright green eyes filled with humor.

"I'm a pillow am i?" he asks me.

I smile at him. "Yeah, but apparently not a very good one." i retort.

he laughs and i feel it vibrate through his chest. "Morning." He smiles down at me.

"Good morning to you too." i tell him resting my cheek against his chest.

i trace patterns on his chest and sigh contently. our legs are still entwined im still curled against him. i cannot help but think how we fit together like perfect puzzle piece. i lay there listening to the sound of his steady heart beat.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"pancakes." I tell him.

"Pancakes, your thinking about pancakes?" he ask

"Yeah, im hungry and i want food." i sate

He chuckles "I make you some breakfast."

"uumm, that sounds nice." I untangle our legs and reach up and brush our lips, lightly. teasing him. But before i can i pull back completely he grabs the back of my neck and brings our lips together. i gasp at the sudden intensity of the kiss but soon mold into him, humming my appreciation. i beak the kiss and look at him.

His eyes are bright and smoldering. his hair is tousled from sleep and he's still naked from last nights events.

with a new surge of courage i wrap my legs around him and hoisted myself on top of him. He moans at the sudden contact and instinctively his hands go to bare waist. his eyes roam my body and i feel a slight blush creep on my face as i resist the erge to cover myself.

"Your beautiful." He tells me. and with that im kissing him. this kiss is becoming intense and he rolls us over so he is now on top. He smirks down at me and just as he's about to kiss me again but my stomach decide to ruin it for us. i groan and hide my face under my hands.

he chuckles and pulls my hands away.

"Come on, you can have a shower and i will go and make you them pancakes that you want." He tells me while dragging me out of bed. He pulls on his boxers and and some joggers and goes to make our breakfast.

I go over to the dress and grab some clean underwear. i then decide to grab one of Derek's band t's and pair it with some black high waist ed shorts.

going into the bathroom i turn on the shower and let the room steam up, all nice and hot.

Stepping into the water i relax and i cannot help but think about last night. Me and Derek had sex for the first time in our relationship. i know that i was ready a little while before that, knowing that he's my soul mate but i wanted to give us time and the chance to get to know each other better.

rinsing my hair i feel all better and more woken up. putting in the clean clothes i make my way towards the kitchen. walking in i stop in mid stride. Derek is there cooking shirtless and i now have the biggest reason to curse my appetite and the fact of having to leave what we started earlier.

i walk up to him and wrap my arms around him fro behind and squish my face into his back, breathing him in.

"Did you have a nice shower?" he asks while flipping the delicious looking pancakes.

"Yeah." I mumble back. making him chuckle. reluctantly separating my self from him i look around the kitchen and notice that we are only ones up. making my way towards the counter top i jump up and swing my legs while watching him move about the kitchen.

"if you keep looking at me like that, we aren't going to get the chance to eat these." he tells, voice husky.

I swallow and nod. jumping down and grabbing two plates so he can put the pancakes on them. they both sit in an comfortable silence as they, glancing at each other smiling when one got caught.

once they are done Chloe grabs both dishes and drops them into the sink. running the water she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Smiling she turns to face Derek, eyebrows raised.

"Can i help you?" she asks humorously.

he chuckles and grips her waist, lifting her up and on to the counter. Chloe giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well..." she continues.

"Well before we got interpreted with your appetite, we were doing something that we both really enjoyed and didn't really want to stop." he tells her bringing his face closer to her, his lips almost brushing feather light.

"uummm." and with that Chloe smashes their lips together, moving in a frenzies that want there before. Chloe wraps her legs around him and pulls them closer together earning an growl from Derek and more pressure to their lips.

Derek's hand brushes an exposed part of Chloe's waist making her shiver with delight. Moaning into his mouth and gripping tighter to his hair. letting one handful of hair loose she lets it fall down, skimming his bare chest along the way. Reaching her goal she lets her hands tug at the waist band of his joggers.

"You know i like you like this, free roaming and a nice view who could complain." she tells him.

He smirks down at her, with an reply on the tip of his tongue when someone else beats him to it.

"I DO mind it tho, and i am complaining"...

**i am totally sorry that this chapter is so over due, but my week has been hectic! filled with assignments and work and getting everything read for holiday i have lost track of time! but here it is and i will try to update again soon this week but can make no promises. Until next time,**

**Booknerd1522 x**


	16. Chapter 16 Trust

**Back! and here is the next chapter. Hopefully i will be able to get back into my updating pattern.**

**previously:**

_"I DO mind it tho, and i am complaining"..._

**Derek POV**

Every thing is going great. Me and Chloe took our relationship to the next stage last nigh and hell it was perfect. I didn't think that it could get much better, but boy was i wrong. We found another way to show each other how much we love each other and intend to just that, quite often.

Me and Chloe have had our breakfast, filled with teasing and love. And then that happens.

I turn myself from Chloe and look who's at the door. Tori stands there in her PJ's and an eyebrow raised at mine and Chloe's current potion.

"Well? Do you mind, i want to be able to eat my breakfast without throwing up all over the place." She states while walking into the kitchen.

I turn back and face Chloe. I can see that there is an slight blush on her cheeks but a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh, shush up Tori, just because you and Liam didn't get up early enough to do this, your just Jealous." Chloe tells her.

I chuckle at Tori's face. she looks like she has just been caught in the act. She swallows and then smiles at Chloe. "Yeah but tomorrow, you two wont either, we have school remember." she tells us, proud that she has burst our bubble.

Chloe groans and hops off the counter. "Well that sucks." she states.

I move behind her and wrap my arms around her. "What do you want to do today." i ask after planting a kiss on her neck.

She leans back into me and groans. "I want to have a lazy day, wrapped up in you watching movies."

"Of course that sounds good. You go and choose the moves and I'll grab the popcorn." I tell her, letting her go from the hold.

she smiles at me and runs off in search of some moves.

I turn and grab the popcorn and put it in the microwave. once done i put it in a big bowl and head towards the living room.

Chloe is already on the couch, waiting for me. I put the popcorn beside her and sit the other side. She shifts so she is sitting on my lap with her leas over one side, curling into me. She grabs a blanket and drapes it over us and snuggles deep, pressing play.

everyone slowly starts getting up and having breakfast, after joining us, watching the many different romance moves all snuggled, and wrapped in each other. Thats how we spend our lazy day, watching movies, ordering pizza and heading off to bed where Chloe just decide to ware my shirt,

I do believe they she is trying to kill me.

**Chloe POV**

I wake up to sunlight peeping through thee curtains. I sigh and snuggle deeper into the warmth that is Derek. I feel him shift and wrap his arms tighter around me. I know he's awake. I decide to tease him a little and i bring my leg up and toss it over his waist so I'm half straddling him. I hear his groan and it vibrates through his chest.

I feel him move. He's trying to move my leg off him. I move closer and my arm comes from being tucked agianst my chest to spreading across his chest.

he stills. A few minutes of silence. "Chloe?" i hear his faint whisper.

"Chloe?" a bit louder this time.

I move my head so its near his neck and i breath him and hum in appreciation. "Chloe are you awake?" he says, the loudest yet.

"Huuummm." is my reply.

"We need to get up for school." he tells me.

"Huummm." I reply again.

"You need to move." he wriggles a little.

i squeeze him tighter. "Huuummm, in a minute."

"Chloe i need to go to the bathroom." He sounds desperate.

I open my eyes and look up to him. His eyes are full of lust and love. I smile at him. "morning handsome." I tell him.

Hes taken of gard at my statement. " It is now that you're awake." and he smiles one of his dazzling rare smiles that makes my heart beat pick up.

I'm just starring at him, until he pulls me from the moment. "Chloe, toilet please." He says giving me puppy dog eyes.

i look down and see that my leg is in fact across his waist and it makes me get hotter with all the possibilities. i move leg, slowly and i feel him and smirk.

He untangles him self from me, getting up and can see how big the tent is and it makes my confidence grow. "Derek." I call.

He stops. He slowly turns to face me. But only half so he twist hos body, so i can't see his lower region.

"Any thing i can help you with?" I raise and eyebrow. he growls low in his throat. and turns and stalks off into the bathroom.

I hear the sound of running water. i decide to take a chance and make my way towards the slightly open door.

I'm a little hesitant at first, but then i remember what i can do to him.

I push open the door. the shower door is closed but all steamed up so i can see his silhouette.

i quickly remove his shirt and let it drop to the floor. i slowly open the door and step in. i wrap my arms and round him and he spins to face me.

His eyes go wide but he tries to hide it. "Chloe what are you doing?" he asks, voice husky.

"Well I'm taking a shower with my incredibly hot boyfriend, hoping he can help me wash my back." I tell him in what i hope to be seductive voice.

It works, within seconds hos mouth is crashing down on mine. He pulls me so im standing under the flow of water. I groan at the water of the hot water making me relax. He reaches behind me and he pulls out the body wash.

He smirks down at me. "Where do you want me to begin."

"On my back. Work top to bottom and the same on my front." I tell him smirking.

"Then i can return the favor." And that has him and the body wash drop from his hand and his mouth is once again claiming mine. Leaving the bathroom to really steamy.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Getting dressed after the amazing shower, i decide to go with some black high waisted shorts and on shoulder, white top that says 'you wish that you could have this'. finishing it with some cute little ankle back boots and grabbing my bag i head down stairs.

Walking in, there is Derek sitting at the table with pancakes, bacon and my coffee. Man i love him so much it!

"Aww your so sweet." I tell as I'm sitting down.

He smiles at me. "Any thing for you."

I dig into my food and groan at how good it tastes. "Derek this is so good!" I mumble around the food.

He looks at the clock. "Yeah well your gonna have to hurry, since you made us late." He trying to scold me but i can tell that that he loves why were late.

I eat the rest an quickly down my coffee and head towards the door with Derek behind me.

Because of there being so many of us we have to take two cars, i let Tori have mine for the time being and because of us being late Simon and Liz went with her and Liam.

Derek opens the car door for me like a gentleman and i smile at him.

Getting in the car i turn on the radio and 'All about that base' comes on.

I start to hum along and Derek looks and me and smiles.

"What?" i ask

"Nothing, you sound really good." He tells me.

I snort. "Yeah right."

He just laughs and carries on driving.

We pull into the Lott next to my car,which is surrounded by everyone.

hopping out i spot everyone looking at us with huge smiles on their face.

"Whats with all smiles." i ask making our way over with Derek's hand firmly entwined with mine.

"OOhhh nothing, just that you were late and all that..." Liz leaves the sentence hanging.

"You did not!"I exclaim

"What?" Derek ask confused.

I ignore Derek. "You're so lucky that were at school or you would be dead within minutes." I tell her my eyes going dark, Nadia surfacing.

I feel Derek squeeze my hand and she slowly retreats.

I fell Derek growl beside me and i take my attention of Liz and move to where hes looking. I can see Liam move in front of Tori and he had the protective look in his eyes.

I look at Derek and i see protectiveness, also but warning there too.

Liam looks as if he's about to attack so i quickly step in and growl bring both their attention to me.

"Stop it before something happens and someone ends up getting hurt. Its my fault that Nadia came out, i got angry but Liam i didn't want To hurt Tori but i understand what you did." I tell him. i them move to Derek s side and nuzzle him and he hugs me close.

"Its OK Chloe, i got a bit aggressive." He apologizes.

I look at Derek and nudge him. "Sorry." He grumbles out. I roll my eyes but its enough for now.

Tori tuns to me 2"Who did you want to hurt?" she asks

"Liz, but I'm sorry for thinking that." i tell them.

"Its OK, i over stepped the boundary." She smiles at me.

Out the corner of my eye i see Louise roll her eyes.

the bell goes and we all head off to first period.

"Sorry." Derek tells me. "For getting all protective, i know that you can stand up for your self." he concludes.

i smile up at him. "Nahh its all good, i think that its sexy. The way you go all protective, it shows you care." I tell him.

He leans down and gives me chaste kiss. Walking into English and taking out seats i can see Louise trying to get Derek's attention but he focused on me.

"Derek, Louise is trying to talk to you." i tell him.

He looks up. "I know, I'm just ignoring her. I find her annoying and i can't stand her." He tells me and i smile.

The teacher walks in and starts class.

But i zone out thinking about how great my life is right now. I have my dad back, loads of friends an the perfect trusting boyfriend a girl could ask for.

**well there you go! I promised that i would update again this week and here it is. Sorry its only a filler chapter. i have a few ideas for the next chapter but suggestions are welcomed. thank you for reading and tell me what you think. DO you think i should change the rating or what? Let me know. Until next time,**

**Booknerd1522 xx**


	17. Authors Note: Holiday

**hello well this is not a chapter so i'm sorry but its IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ!**

**i thought that i would be as kind to let you know that i will be going on holiday for A few weeks but it messes up my update days do it might be a little over before i update, but don't worry i hope to make the chapter longer and full of a lot more good things.**

**i am still carrying on with this story all the way till the end hopefully. I don't know how many chapter there are going to be but i should know when im getting closer to the end, which won't be any time soon.**

**So iM GOING TO BE DISCONNECTED FROM THE WORLD WIDE INTERWEB *sobs* but i will be back**

**BUT there is hope i might be able to get on a computer! fingers crossed i will see you all when i get back.**

**thankyou x,**

**Booknerd1522 xx**


	18. Chapter 17 Im back

**hello my lovelies im back. i have missed you all. i didn't think that my holiday would be that long but i was i had fun and i went traveling for a little while. this is chapter 17.**

**just a quick note i don't know how often i will be able to update, i have loads of assignments to catch up on and my laptop keep breaking, hopefully Santa will give me a new one ;)**

**im also thinking about writing a new story, a divergent fanfic. i may test it out, don't know yet.**

**Well here you go:**

**Derek POV**

I'm sitting here in English and all I can do is stare at Chloe. After this morning events all I want to do is take Chloe home and wrap her up in bubble wrap and cuddle her close. I understand why Liam acted that way, but Chloe's anger was directed at Liz not Tori.

When wolves mate for the first time, we want to keep it ourselves. It's a part of us and our relationship and taking things to the next stage. It's a big deal when you mate because once you mate you are normally mated to that one person for the rest of your life. Some wolves like to share, and have one main female that has all the main litters, other female wolves are allowed to have a family, just none of their pups are able to take over the pack.

When I and Chloe mated, we are mated for life. It's much stronger since we are both wolves and are soul mates. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my girlfriend laughing at me.

"Hey Derek you know class has finished and I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." She tells me smiling widely.

"Ahh, Uhh Really?" I question embarrassed.

"Yeah you were making googly eyes at me all lesson." She says. "It's cute." She adds.

I snort. "Yeah coz you want me to be the boyfriend that is all hard on the outside until you get to know him and he's all soft on the inside." I ramble on.

"Oh but ~Derek, you are and guess what?" she is smiling.

"What." She has my full attention.

"YOU are all mine." My face breaks out into a huge smile. I pull her close and wrap my arms around her and her face goes to the crook in my neck. She inhales deeply, sending shivers all across my body making me want to be closer.

"Derek?" Her voice is muffled by my sweater.

"Yeah." I'm still smiling.

"We need to go to next period." She tells me. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure." I take her hand and lead her towards next period.

The day is pretty much boring. All that happens is that Louise gets turned down by everyone for the party that she wants to throw. She tried to convince Liam to go but that just ended with Tori threating to tie her to the flagpole by her hair. She soon dropped it then.

**{~Time skip~}**

**Chloe POV**

My dad and Kit have been gone for a little while now and thing are settling back down. Liam and Liz have come back with more Clothes than ever and all Tori wants to do is take Liam shopping. Simon is constantly making googly eyes at Liz and she clearly enjoys them. But I don't think that they have gone any further than heavy making out. Every time we ask or suggest they both deny and seem to be telling the truth. Also spending time with Liz and Tori, we always talk about boys and were we are in the relationship stage. Liz just sits there and listens and Derek tells me that he hasn't had much luck with Simon either.

Right now I and Derek are cuddle together on the couch, with Liam and Tori on the love seat and Simon and Liz are nowhere to be seen. We are watching boarder control, based in Canada. And man are their rules are harsh.

I sink deeper into Derek and his arm tighten around me. I'm about to fall asleep when the front door is crashing open. I bolt up then stop with Derek almost crashing into the back of me.

Liz flies through the Door with an angry look on her face, with Simon close on her heels. Only pausing briefly to slam the door shut. Liz comes and flops next me and Derek, forcing us to move from our comfortable position.

"Hey Liz what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much from Simon being a complete idiot." She huffs out.

"Hey, I haven't done anything and you're the one who is calling me names. I'm trying to respect you." He protests.

"Yeah well maybe you should have talked to me about it, instead of making the dictions by yourself." Her voice is getting louder.

"Maybe we should give you two some privacy." I say, moving from the sofa.

"No its fine Chloe, you don't need to go." She tells me still looking at Simon.

"Guys we need to sort this out. Chloe I know that this is your home but I would be grateful if you did leave." He tells me, calm like.

"UUmmm sore, come on Derek lets-"I'm cut off by Liz.

"See there you go again, I don't want them to leave." She is getting really angry now.

"Well unless you want then to know what we are arguing about then I think that they should go." Simon bites out.

"Whoa guys, we will go, there decision made for you." Derek announces and grabs me by the hand, pulling towards the hall.

"Well I don't care at this point, Simon thinks that I don't want him." She all but shouts

"Want him? Like want as in a boyfriend anymore?" Tori asks, speaking for the first time.

"No, like I don't want him…in…that…way." She says blushing. Simon looks down at the floor, cheeks turning pink.

Tori starts to have a coughing fit while Liam rubs her back. Derek's eyes go wide and he looks uncomfortable. I stand there shocked.

"Urm I really don't want to know about that." I state.

"Yeah, I second that. He's my brother I don't want to know anything about that!" Tori exclaims after she stopped coughing

Derek still hasn't spoken. I gently pull him towards the hallway.

I open our bedroom door and he makes his way towards the bed and sits down and stress blankly at the wall. I lock the door and slow make my way towards him.

"Derek?" I ask quietly.

No response.

"Are you ok?" I ask

He grunts.

"Well ok then, I'm going to have a shower." I tell him.

I turn around and make my way towards the bathroom door. I get half way there and two strong arms wrap around me and pull me back into his chest. His face finds my hair and he breathes in.

"Chloe." He mummers.

I turn around, still encaged in his arms.

"Derek." I say back.

His lips smash on to mine. I let out a loud gasp and I feel him smile into the kiss. He runs his tongue along my bottom lips asking for entrance. I decide to tease him and not let him in. He growls and the sensation runs straight to my core. He pushes his tongue into my mouth. I sigh in content and at the feeling of him pushed against mine.

Derek push me back toward the bed. I fall and land on the soft covers, Derek covering me.

I moan into his mouth and his hands start to roam my body. Pulling my Top and dragging it over my head. I hear the soft thud as it falls somewhere on the floor. I drag his top up and within seconds its gone. My heart leaps as I see his bare chest. I rake my nails along his muscled back, creating moans to spill out of his mouth.

His hands travel down my body towards my shorts, he begins to tease me. Letting his fingers glide in an out of the waist band of the shorts. I begin to get frustrated. I growl out his name.

He chuckles and goes back to cover the top half of my body with kisses, leaving fire in their wake. Being bold I reach for his belt and unbuckle it, pulling harshly until it's off. I pop the top button on his jeans. Pulling them off with his help, I groan at the sight of the tent in his boxers.

"Chloe, your turn." His voice is husky and deep. I shiver at the sound.

Lifting my hips up, he slides off my shorts. He looks down at my matching lace underwear set and he groans in appreciation.

He leans down, his lips by my ear. "So beautiful." He whispers. A shudder escapes me.

He travels down my body, using only his tongue.

"Ahh, Derek…Please I need you now!" I whisper shout.

His hands reach behind me to get to my bra, he struggles and I cannot help but giggle.

"Derek?"

"Yeah." His eyes focus on me.

"It unhooks in the front." I tell him.

A light bulb goes ping in his head and before I know it he has it flung across the room, and my hardened peak in his mouth.

I moan and fist my hands in his hair, pulling making him groan.

He flicks my neglected breast and a shock run through me, making me gasp loudly.

I pull his mouth back to mine and kiss him with a new fired passion. After I leave him gasping for breath I push him back, he falls on to his back. I slowly crawl across him, reaching my destination I pull down is boxers revealing him from its fabric prison.

He sighs in relief as he springs free. I was no time in taking him into my mouth. Licking up his length. I swirl my tongue around the tip before deep throating him.

He grunts in pleasure, his hands now fisting in my hair. His hips pushing further into my mouth.

"Chloe, stop." And before I know it he has me pinned beneath him, his mouth hard on mine.

I'm in a daze when he pulls off my undies, leaving us both naked. Within a few seconds his face is buried between my thighs making me convulse with pleasure.

I scream his name. Not giving me any time to recover he buries himself deep inside me grunting out my name and sweet nothings in my ear.

Gaining speed, I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach while his thrust become sloppy and short.

One last sharp thrust and we both go over the edge. Pulling out he falls beside me and wraps me in my personal Derek cocoon.

"I love you so much Chloe."

"I love you too."

"Sorry about that." He breaths in deeply.

I smile at his shyness. "Sorry about what Derek?" I question.

I hear him growl lightly. "Sorry for attacking you and spacing out." He tells me.

"Its fine." I snuggle deeper into him.

He keeps talking. "It's just the fact that they argued and haven't done anything and then Liz the other day at school. I guess I just got panicky. Thinking that if we don't show each other how much we mean that we would argue and I guess my wolf took over and acted on impulse." He tells me. Once he's done he breaths in deeply.

"Derek, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and always will. Yeah we might have fights but who doesn't? I will always love you. And sometimes I don't mind if you act on impulse, I kind of like it when you take over." I admit.

"Really? You like it." He asks, unsure.

"Yes, don't act so surprised." I tell him. "Now come and have a shower with me." I pull him out of bed and towards the bathroom. I look back to see a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
